Midnight Messages
by ExcalibursZone
Summary: [COMPLETED] Harry and Hermione have realized that they have feelings for one another. They both send letters to Ron admitting as much and Ron comes up with a way for them to get over their stubborness and admit their feelings for each other.
1. Owl Post Central

CHAPTER ONE

OWL POST CENTRAL

Ron Weasley hadn't been able to sleep well this summer holiday. Just a few weeks ago, he and his best friends had raced against time to try and save his best friend's godfather from You-Know-Who. During the fight with the Death Eaters that had actually tricked them, Ron had been attacked by a strange, brain-like thing that he couldn't even fathom the name of. That was one of the most horrible nights of his life. All he could feel were the tendrils wrapping around him, attempting to strangle him and as far as he knew replace his brain with itself.

He shuddered at the thought of those disgusting tentacles writhing over his body and trying to cut off his air supply. His eyes snapped open and he scanned the room and quickly began ripping the sheets off of him in an attempt to remove the tentacles he had imagined where wrapping around him again. When he finally realized where he was, he wiped his sweat-laden brow and sat up.

The clock chimed midnight.

_I'm getting tired of this._ Ron thought to himself. _Maybe I'll write Harry, he'll listen, he's gone through worse than that._

Ron crossed his cramped room to the plywood stacked on cinder blocks that served as his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment, ink and his quill and began to write a letter.

_Harry,  
Hey, Mate! I know it hasn't been too long since we've seen each other on the express, but I just needed someone to talk to. How are the muggles treating you since they were confronted by your friends? Everything is the same here. Mum has forgiven Fred and George but they've still moved out and live above their store now. Ginny started dating Dean Thomas! Can you believe that?! He's not good enough for her, mate. But the main reason I'm writing is that I've been having reoccurring nightmares about the Department of Mysteries. I'm sorry about what happened, Harry. I wish I could have been able to help, but the reason I couldn't is what this is about. I can't get the vision of that brain-thing out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, I see it flying towards me because of that stupid summoning charm. Then I feel those tentacles ... wrapping around me. I'm at a loss what to do, Harry. Is there anything you can suggest that might help? I hope you're doing well.  
Ron_

Ron shuffled back across the room and opened Pigwidgeon's cage.

"Quiet _DOWN_, Pig!" Ron hissed as the over-excited, miniature owl started hooting madly and flitting around the cage. "I need you to deliver this to Harry. Try not to be a pest, ok?"

The excited owl stuck out its trembling leg with the anticipation of proving that it could make another delivery. After a few moments, Ron was able to tie the rolled parchment properly and he released Pigwidgeon to the deepening night.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." He whined under his breath. He lay down on his bed in an attempt to get some sleep, no matter how little. His eyes closed and he drifted off into another tumulus slumber.

Ron was awakened not by the feeling of groping tendrils, but by the flutter of feathers and the feeling of suddenly being dusted by an animated feather duster.

"GEROFF, PIG!" Ron hissed through clenched teeth. After the flurry of feathers left his face, he sat up sleepily and groaned. "It's only three?" He looked grumpily at his excited owl. "Good job, Pig." He said absentmindedly and he untied the reply. He unrolled the parchment and read it over quickly.

_Ron,  
Thanks for keeping me in your thoughts. I'll be fine, I guess. It's going to take some time to deal with everything. I know how you feel about reoccurring nightmares, believe me. Madam Pomfrey would give me potions that would help me sleep through the night without having dreams. Maybe you could check with your mum, I know she'll understand, after all, you are her Ickle Ronnykins! Sorry, had to be said. I don't know why you have such a problem with Dean. You've always treated him well before he and Ginny liked each other. I think you need to let her have some room. She's not an Ickle Firstie anymore, Ron. She's the same age that Hermione was when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum.  
Um, speaking of which, do you know if Hermione is still seeing him? It's not that I'm not happy for her or anything like that, I was just wondering if she was still seeing him or if she's just stayed friends with him. Well, um, I should be going to bed, I think that last snort wasn't a snore but one of the muggles moving around the hall.  
If you know anything, could you let me know? Hermione wasn't too talkative on the trip home and anytime I mentioned Cho she seemed to back away from me. It felt weird.  
Hope you can get some sleep, and please don't tell Hermione I asked, she'd just start worrying.  
Harry_

Ron sat in his sleepless stupor. _Why does Harry want to know if Hermione is still with Krum? Why does he need me to tell him and not ask her directly?_ He shrugged.

"I guess I could write her and ask." Ron mumbled under his breath. "It's not like I can sleep right now anyway."

Crossing back over to his desk, Ron pulled out another piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,  
How are you? I bet you're missing Hogwarts and all the homework already, huh? Well, may as well get to the point of why I'm sending Pig to you in the middle of the night. I was just wondering if you were still dating Krum, or if you just stayed friends. I was just curious is all. Oh, and I noticed that you weren't talking to Harry as much as you normally do. Could that be because of Cho? I was worried that she might have been a reason that would cause you to ignore him or something. ARGH! I'm so tired I don't think I'm making any sense.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Ron_

Once again, he let an even more excited Pigwidgeon out of his cage. Not wanting to deal with the hyperactive bird hopping around the room while he tied the letter to his leg, Ron grabbed him and held him still as he tied the parchment to Pig's leg.

"Sorry about that, Pig, but I'm tired and didn't want to chase you. Could you take that to Hermione, please?" Ron said nonchalantly.

The bird didn't seem to mind as long as it got some kind of attention or was given a task to complete. He hooted merrily and rocketed out the window as fast as its stubby wings could take him.

Ron crashed on the bed again and had fallen asleep before he knew what hit him. For once he didn't dream and he fell into that warm, dark, safe feeling that a night of dreamless sleep can bring.

He woke to what he thought were bells being rung in a church but there weren't many churches near the Burrow, at least no church that had bells that sounded like lead pipes and groans. Ron grabbed a loose two-by-four that was lying next to his bed and he pounded the ceiling with it.

"OI! I'm trying to _sleep_ down here, you bloody ghoul!" He shouted. The racket upstairs stopped only to be replaced by a high pitched scream from downstairs.

"_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET AND GET BACK TO BED THIS INSTANT!_"

"_YES, MUM!_" Ron yelled back and he slumped back into bed. With is eyes half closed, he had to squint to see the clock. "Bloody ghoul! It's five. I don't think mum will let me sleep in tomorrow." Just as he closed his eyes, the tell-tale fluttering of midget owl wings assailed his ears. Without looking, he reached up and snatched Pig from the air and deftly untied the attached note. "G'Night, Pig." He mumbled as he unrolled the latest bit of correspondence.

_Dear Ron,  
I'm doing fine. I do miss Hogwarts though. I can't believe you still don't take my word for it that Viktor and I are just pen-mates now. We haven't gone any farther than dancing at the Yule Ball and I turned down his invitation to go to Bulgaria. Not that it's any of your business but there you are.  
About Harry, though. How is he doing since he lost Sirius? I wish I could be there for him. Ron, please don't let him know, but I never really liked Cho. I don't think that I'll like any of the girls that he dates. Oh, please don't tell him, please? He has too much to deal with now without another girl like me fawning all over him. Please owl me back and promise that you won't tell him I told you?  
Hermione_

Ron's eyes went wide. "Hermione is fawning over Harry?" He whispered the words but he couldn't believe what he had read or had said. He went to his desk as quietly as he could.

_Hermione,  
Are you bloody telling me that you like Harry? As in girlfriend kind of like Harry? Is that why you were so quiet on the Express and the way you acted when he talked about Cho? Don't worry, I won't tell him a thing. Please write back as soon as you can.  
Oh, Harry said that he's all right concerning Sirius. I don't believe a word he says of course, it's probably tearing him up inside. Why don't you owl him and let him know that you are there to talk to if he needs it?  
Write me back,  
Ron_

He quickly wrapped the note and tied it hurriedly to Pig. _I can't believe it! Hermione likes Harry!_ He thought wildly.

"Pig, take this to Harry ... Wait! Take it to Hermione." He corrected quickly. "Hermione, remember that."

Pigwidgeon flew happily into the night. He seemed overly happy that he got to make another delivery, three in one night was a rare thing and Pig loved to deliver owl post.

"Whew." Ron sighed in relief. "I'm so out of it I almost sent that off to Harry. What a shock that would be."

Ron tried to lie back in bed again, but to his surprise, Hedwig landed softly on the windowsill and hooted quietly.

"Hedwig? What a surprise, got a letter for me from Harry?" Ron asked with a smile.

Hedwig looked around the room nervously before she went in.

"Don't worry, you just missed Pig. He left a few minutes ago." Ron reassured the snowy-white owl.

Apparently satisfied with the news, Hedwig hopped into the room and stuck out her leg as if she were showing Ron how an owl should deliver post. After he retrieved the letter, Ron gave her an owl treat and read the letter over quickly.

_Ron,  
After I wrote you, I did a lot of thinking. I don't know how to say this because I don't want it to affect our friendship in any way. Well, here goes nothing. I think the reason that I really didn't care about Cho after the fight at the Ministry was ... this probably sounds stupid, and I'm sure she doesn't care about me in the same way, but I think I might have feelings for Hermione. Please don't be upset, mate, I know you fancied her for a while now, but after everything we've been through this past year I've realized that I really like Hermione as more than a friend. Could you please let me know how you feel about this? If it's going to cause any problems with us, I'll back down, honestly. I've told Hedwig to wait for your reply. Please don't tell Hermione?  
Harry_

"Oh, this is rich." Ron said with a smile. For once in his life, he knew something that Hermione didn't and he felt the power that came with secret knowledge. Without realizing it, the wheels in his head started to turn. "Hmm, how do I get these two together?" He said to himself. "Both are too stubborn to make the first move and if I know Harry, he doesn't want to take the chance that Hermione doesn't like him that way. Hermione isn't the type of person to make the first move."

He began pacing his small room as the first rays of light peeked over the trees and began flooding his room. The light reflected off of his severely orange walls and it looked like he was walking through a pit of fire. The members of his favorite team began to wake as the light hit their posters and they began their practice for the day.

Hedwig hooted anxiously from the window.

"In a minute Hedwig." Ron said absentmindedly. "I'm trying to think."

A few seconds later, he suddenly realized why his friend's owl was so impatient. Pig had returned with another reply from Hermione. The small bird flew in the window and landed straight-away on the bed and went to sleep. The number of deliveries were just a bit too much for the little pest.

Without a word, Ron removed Hermione's reply from his exhausted messenger.

_Ron,  
You better not tell him or so help me I'll hex you so bad that your grandchildren will call you grandfather slug! But, yes, I do like him as more than a friend. I hope you're ok with that, I don't want you to be upset because of this! If it means that there will be a problem, I'll not act on any of it! Besides, he probably doesn't feel that way about me. I don't think I'm the type of girl he finds interesting anyway.  
Now, about Harry and how he feels, is there anything that we can do to cheer him up? Maybe we can find a way to take him shopping in Diagon Alley? Find a weekend where he can sleep over, or maybe we can all come to the Burrow earlier this year? He seemed really quiet and depressed on the train home. I told him that I'd see him really, really soon. Oh, what can I do to help him?  
Please write back with any thoughts,  
Hermione_

The edges of Ron's lips curled up into a devious grin. A plan began to form.


	2. Unfortunate Interception

CHAPTER TWO

UNFORTUNATE INTERCEPTION

_Hermione,  
I'm not upset about your feelings for Harry in the slightest so don't worry.  
I think a trip to Diagon Alley this Saturday would be a brilliant idea! We could take Harry to Quality Quidditch Supplies! Quidditch usually cheers him up one way or another! Then we could have some ice cream and maybe talk to him about his feelings. I have to go to Diagon Alley for Mum anyway and maybe the muggles will let him go for the day. How does eleven at the Quidditch shop sound? I promise we won't be long and we'll go for ice cream afterwards!  
Oh, I'm using Hedwig because Harry was checking up on me after I got attacked by that brain thing in the Department of Mysteries. She'll wait for you (Pig is tired from the trips to and from your place.) I am having a hard time sleeping because of that stupid brain-thing that attacked me. Harry told me to talk to Mum, which I'm going to do so don't worry about that either.  
Send a reply back as soon as you can.  
Ron_

"Hedwig, before I send a reply back to Harry I need you to take this to Hermione, is that alright? Besides I think the muggles won't want any owl post during the day." Ron said very quickly.

Hedwig didn't seem to have a problem with the speed of his explanation and she seemed more than happy to deliver the letter to Hermione. She stuck out her leg and waited patiently as Ron tied the letter to it.

"Please wait for Hermione's reply." Ron said with a smile.

Hedwig hooted softly, she didn't want to wake Pigwidgeon, and flew gracefully out the window with her head held high almost as if she were showing the proper way an owl should act during deliveries.

Ron smiled as he went over his master plan one more time. "Ok, we show up for ice cream and Quidditch shopping. Then I'll suggest a muggle movie, a love story of some type ... I've never been to a muggle cinema, they're bound to not say no. Yeah, then they'll see the movie and I know they'll see something in it that will spur them on. Afterwards, I'll turn the conversation towards a girl I fancy and what they think I should do." He let out a devious chuckle as he looked at the clock. "Cripes, Mum's going to be up in an hour, I should get some sleep while I can!" He gently picked up Pig and put the sleeping owl back in his cage.

Lying down on his bed, he fell asleep with thoughts of Harry and Hermione running into each other's arms declaring their love for one another. They'd have a party and thank Ron for helping them of course, and he would be more than happy to accept their thanks and see their wonder at how he got them together.

"_RON, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!_"

Ron stirred from his sleep. "_I'M UP, MUM! BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!_" He shouted groggily. Ron swung his feet out of bed and jumped out of his skin. Hedwig was perched on the back of his chair watching him intently.

"Hedwig, don't scare me like that. Why didn't you wake me up?" Ron smiled as he took the offered letter and rewarded the owl with a treat. "Let's see what Hermione says." He said with a smile.

_Ron,  
I'm so, so sorry to hear that you're having nightmares about that. I think Harry's right, you should talk with your Mum, she'll know what's best. Eleven at Quality Quidditch Supplies sounds like a wonderful idea! I hope Harry doesn't pull away from us when we start talking to him though.  
I'm glad that you're not upset with me for liking Harry. It would have been much harder to deal with if you were. Thanks for that, Ron.  
I'll see you on Saturday. I hope the muggles let Harry come along.  
Hermione_

Ron smiled at the response. "One down." He said with a chuckle. He turned to his best friend's owl. "Hedwig, why don't you get some sleep and I'll send you back to Harry tonight when it's dark? That way he won't get in trouble and you'll have some extra energy."

Hedwig didn't have to be told twice, she hooted gratefully then covered her face with a wing and within a few moments was sound asleep.

Ron quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Ginny was already starting on her chores and Ron had to eat in a hurry so he could get caught up for the day. After shoveling what could only be described as a truckload of eggs, sausage, and toast in his mouth he went to his mother for a bit of a chat.

Harry was right, she seemed to fully understand and told him to go ahead and pick up the ingredients for the necessary potions in Diagon Alley that afternoon. She'd mix up the concoction for him so he could finally get some rest.

After his chores, which seemed to go on all morning and half the afternoon, Ron found himself walking cheerfully down the street from the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London looking for a newsstand.

"If I remember what Hermione and Harry said, you could find cinema listings in the newspaper." He stopped before a small kiosk with newspapers and magazines prominently displayed on the front and sides of the small, u-shaped counter.

"Can I help you, young sir?" The clerk asked him with a smile.

"Um ... Yeah, I'm just looking for a film listing for this Saturday." Ron said nervously. He had stopped by Gringotts with his allowance and changed it to muggle money, he hoped he had enough.

"Right, you'll want this one here, then." The clerk handed him a newspaper.

Ron handed over one of the paper bills. "Is that enough?"

"Are you barmy?" The clerk said with his eyebrows raised. "It's more than enough." He dug around in his cash drawer and returned more paper and a few coins.

Ron was excited, he'd never seen this much muggle money before. "Thanks!" He said with a bright smile and he headed back to Diagon Alley with his first muggle purchase.

"Ok, here we are. One of these has to be a love story! I'll just have to let them pick it out." He smiled again as he exchanged his money back to the wizarding kind and hit the Apothecary for the ingredients his mum needed. A short time later, he was back at home looking smug with himself.

"What's got you so happy, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile as she worked on tea.

"Harry has been depressed since Sirius died." He explained. "Hermione and I want to take him to Diagon Alley on Saturday for some ice cream and a chat."

"Do you want me to talk to Dumbledore and see if it's alright?" His mum asked. "With everything going on, we have to make sure that he can leave his relatives' house."

Ron's smile faded. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, I don't think there will be a problem if he's out and about for one day. I'll send a letter out with Pigwidgeon, I'm sure he'll say it's fine." She reassured him with a hug. "Now I want you to take this potion tonight before you go to bed. I do hope it helps you rest, dear."

Ron smiled at his mother. "Thanks, Mum. I'll go get Pig so you can send out that letter."

Ron literally ran up to his room and nearly broke his neck when he missed a step on the way down with a happily squirming Pigwidgeon in his hands. "Here we go, Mum." He wheezed. "I'll hold him still so that you can get the letter tied on."

Molly laughed as she attached the letter to the squirming owl. "He sure has a lot of energy. Take this to Albus Dumbledore, Pigwidgeon."

Ron grimaced. "A little bit annoying at times." He said as he threw the small owl out the door and watched as he flitted out of sight.

"Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw him?!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"It's alright, Mum, I think he likes any attention he can get." Ron retorted.

"Still, he's such a small owl, he could get hurt."

Ron nodded and left it at that. "I hope the Professor says it's ok."

"We'll know in a few hours. Now sit down to tea, your father should be here any minute now. _GINNY! TIME FOR TEA!_"

"_COMING, MUM!_" Her reply came from upstairs.

Tea at the Weasleys' proceeded the way it always does. Mr. Weasley apparated on the front stoop a few minutes after Ginny sat down and the family talked about the goings on in the wizarding world and around the house. Ron mentioned he wanted to go to Diagon Alley with Harry and Hermione and Ginny gushed on and on about Dean. Ron didn't like that last part one bit, but he kept his cool and only muttered a "that's nice" under his breath when Ginny addressed him.

"What's nice?" She asked in confusion. "I just asked if I could borrow Pigwidgeon tomorrow to send a letter to Dean."

Ron flushed. "I guess." He mumbled in reply. "I'm finished, may I be excused?"

"Sure, son, just put your dishes in the sink." Mr. Weasley instructed from the head of the table.

Ron dropped off his dishes and went to his room.

"Hello, Hedwig. I brought you some ham." The owl hooted her thanks and ate the piece of offered meat. "I'll send you back to Harry after Pig gets back." Ron explained. "We're waiting for something from Dumbledore."

Hedwig didn't seem to mind and just continued to eat her light snack.

"_RON, DUMBLEDORE SAID IT WOULD BE OK! LUPIN IS GOING TO DROP HIM OFF HERE AT TEN!_" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the ground floor.

"_THANKS, MUM!_" Ron shouted back excitedly. "Time to write a letter!" He said with a diabolical chuckle.

_Harry,  
Sorry I took so long to respond, I figured the muggles wouldn't want Hedwig flying around the neighborhood during the day.  
Don't worry about it, mate! I'm not upset at all.  
Listen, Hermione and I want to take you to Diagon Alley this Saturday. I had Mum ask Dumbledore if it was ok and he said YES! He's sending Lupin to pick you up and he's going to drop you off here, be ready to go by ten. Hope you can make it! Let me know as soon as you can!  
Ron_

He quickly tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg. "Sorry it took so long, Hedwig. I think you should head out before Pig remembers to come back upstairs."

Hedwig agreed with the warning and after a few seconds flew off into the night.

Ron smiled his most wicked smile and rubbed his hands together. "The plan is going perfectly."

"What plan?" Ginny asked from the door.

Ron's face went white and he jumped back from the door. He looked wild-eyed for a second as he tried to quickly come up with something clever. "The-the trip to Diagon Alley. I just sent Hedwig off to let Harry know when to be ready."

"Oh, ok." Ginny said half-heartedly.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ron asked suspiciously squinting his eyes at her.

"I was just wondering if you knew what Dean's favorite cookies were." She said quickly. "I was thinking about making him a batch and sending it to him. Do you think he'll like something like that? Or is it too soon for me to be making food for him? You've been his roommate for five years now, what other kinds of food does he like?" She said this all very, very fast.

"Ginny, you're giving me a headache." Ron said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Haven't you watched him in the Great Hall during feast?"

"Well, no, I'd been watching Harry most of the time and then when I started dating Michael I spent more time with him." She admitted with a blush. "Ron, do you know what football is?" Ginny quickly changed the subject.

"What? Why do you ..." Ron looked confused. If it wasn't talking a mile a minute, it was sudden changes of topic that his sister was best at. "Oh, Dean again." He said with a frown. "I don't know what it is, I think it's like Quidditch but it only has one ball ... And they don't fly."

"That's weird." She said with a furrowed brow. "Why would anyone play a game that didn't have at least four balls and broomsticks? I don't know if I'll ever be able to appreciate the muggle world. Did you know they have pictures that don't move?"

"Yes, Ginny, I know. Dean has a football poster on his wall that doesn't move." Ron was starting to get irritated with all the Dean talk. "Listen, I haven't been able to sleep for the past two weeks since that brain-thing attacked me. Could you leave me alone for a while so I can try and get some? Mum even made a potion of dreamless sleep to help me out."

"Oh, sorry, Ron, I forgot about that." She looked disappointed. "Well, ok, sleep well then." Ginny left the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

_She's going to drive me nuts!_ Ron started massaging his temples. _I wish she still had that stupid crush she had in second year! I'd invite Harry over just to keep her quiet!_

He sat on his bed with a huff and looked dubiously at the potion his mother had made for him. "Well, it's now or never." He whispered and brought the mug to his lips. But before he could drink any of it, Hedwig landed quietly on his window sill.

"Welcome back, Hedwig. Do you have Harry's reply?" He put the mug down and smiled as Hedwig offered her leg. Ron took the letter and read it quickly because he was starting to get very tired again.

_Ron,  
That'd be great! I don't know how much more of this stupid diet I can stand. I wish the muggles would realize that Piggly Wiggly was just getting bigger instead of smaller. I'll be ready for Lupin on Saturday and I'll see you when I get there!  
Thanks for not being upset with me, mate. I really appreciate it. I didn't want my feelings to mess with our friendship. I don't know if I should tell her or not, I don't think I could handle it if she pushed away from me further than she has.  
Anyway, I'll see you on Saturday! Hope you can get some sleep! Did you talk with your Mum? Well, I'm getting tired. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed.  
Harry_

Ron sighed. "Hedwig, can you wait just a little bit? I'm going to send some food with you so Harry doesn't starve again this summer, ok?" Hedwig hooted in what could have only been an affirmative way because she didn't fly off.

Ron went downstairs quickly and explained the situation to his mother who immediately started worrying and gathering food for a care package.

"The nerve of those awful muggles." She muttered over and over as she worked on slicing a large ham into slices. "Ron, see that he gets this and we'll talk with Dumbledore about getting him here sooner than usual. It won't be this weekend, but maybe a week or two after that."

Ron smiled happily. "I'm sure he'd love that, Mum. I'll get this right off then. I'll let Hermione know so she can send him something as well."

Ron dashed back upstairs and quickly scribbled a reply.

_Harry,  
Shame to hear that you're stuck with that diet again. I told Mum and she put this together for you. She's going to talk to Dumbledore and see if you can come out here sooner than you usually do but it won't be this weekend, unfortunately. I'm going to let Hermione know your situation so expect something from her as well.  
I don't think Hermione will push you away, mate, but she can be strange sometimes. I guess being a girl and all she thinks differently than we do.  
Have a good night and I'll see you this weekend!  
Ron_

"Big delivery, Hedwig." Ron said as he attached the care package and return note. "Here's an owl treat for the 'road'." He said with a grin. Hedwig accepted the morsel gratefully and was soon in the air.

Ron stuck his head out the window. "PIG! I HAVE A LETTER TO SEND!" He shouted into the warm night air. Within a few moments, the gray mass of feathers shot into the room and flew in circles so fast that Ron got so dizzy watching the spectacle he nearly fell over. "Calm down, Pig! Why are you always so bloody hyper?"

Whatever the answer was, Ron was not interested and just sat down and wrote a quick note to Hermione about Harry's predicament. "Take this to Hermione, Pig." Ron said as he struggled to tie the letter to the bird. After a few agonizing minutes, he succeeded and the small bird rocketed out the window on its latest mission.

With a sigh of relief, Ron took the potion that his mother had mixed for him and laid back into his pillows. He fell asleep almost immediately and didn't wake until someone started shaking him.

"Hrmph. Go _away_, Ginny! Just take pig and let me sleep!" Ron said from underneath his pillow.

"Ron, come on and get up! We're going to be late meeting Hermione."

Ron jumped and turned around. "Harry? Why are you here so early, mate? You're not supposed to be here until Saturday."

Harry laughed. "It is Saturday, Ron." He explained. "Your mum told me that she made the potion a bit strong so you could rest up."

"_I've been asleep for four days?!_" Ron said with surprise.

Harry nodded. "I think you need to talk to your mum about toning down the motherly-worry-factor a tad." He laughed again.

Ron joined in the laughter and got ready for their day out. _It's good to see Harry laugh._ Ron thought. _But I can tell it's not entirely happy._

"We have to be back here by eighteen at the latest." Harry said as they were walking downstairs. "The muggles don't want me to have too much fun. I wish they'd make up their minds. Get out of their life or lock me up ... I don't like being a yo-yo."

"Well, soon enough, you'll be able to move out on your own, Harry." Ron said with a smile. "Then you can move in here or get your own flat."

"That'll be a day of celebration, Ron." Harry said with a distant smile on his face. "Maybe we should head to Diagon Alley early so Hermione doesn't have to deal with the Quidditch portion of the trip?" He added after a moment.

"That sounds like a good plan." Ron replied. "I know I don't want to spend too much time in Flourish and Blotts than I have to." He added with a smug grin.

"Do you want a bite to eat before you head out, Dears?" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "It's so good to have you here, Harry, even if it is only for a day."

"Thanks." Harry said simply. "Believe me, I'd rather be here than there."

"I don't think we're going to have time, Mum." Ron added. "We thought we'd go and get the Quidditch stuff out of the way before Hermione got there. She's not really into it."

"Alright, Ron. You two have fun and don't get into trouble!" Ron's mother said sternly. "Take a few extra sickles with you, Ron. Get yourself something to eat while you're out. You've been sleeping for a couple of days and you'll need something to eat and drink."

After a flurry of motherly hugs, Ron and Harry were soundly on their way to Diagon Alley via Floo. Ron stepped out of their exit grate and found Harry lying on the floor, covered in soot.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Harry said with a sick look on his face. "I can't wait until I can apparate."

Ron laughed. "It's alright, mate. You're just not used to it yet." He produced a small, beat-up garment brush from his robes and brushed himself off and offered it to Harry.

"Thanks, Ron." He said as he brushed himself off. Harry then pulled out a moistened towelette and cleaned his hands and face of any smudges. "Here, you've got dirt on your nose." He said with a smile.

Ron took the offered towelette and cleaned himself up as well. "I'm going to have to remember to get me some of these." He said with an approving look. "It would have made first year a bit more bearable when Hermione pointed out the dirt smudge I had."

The two best friends laughed and made their way to the Quidditch store.

Harry seemed nervous and he kept glancing at his watch. His nervousness seemed to build the closer it got to eleven.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron said in an attempt to look serious. "You seem nervous."

"Huh? Oh ... um ... I guess I'm just anxious to see Hermione. I know I'm not her type, but I still want to see her, you know? She's going to be here in five minutes." Harry stammered.

Ron held back his knowing laughter. "I know, Harry. Listen, I wouldn't worry about it. She's been our best friend for five years now. No need to get nervous just because she's coming to spend the day with us."

Harry nodded nervously. "I-I know, Ron. You're right, I'm just being stupid." He seemed to regain his composure.

"Harry?"

The two friends turned around in surprise.

"Ch-Cho?" Harry said quietly.

Cho Chang nodded shyly with a pink tinge to her cheeks. "I-I was wondering if we could talk for a minute? I-I know that it might be too early after we broke up, but would it be ok if we did?"

_No, Harry, don't ... You don't like her, just leave it be._ Ron had closed his eyes and thought desperately. When he opened them, Harry had walked a short ways away with Cho and he seemed to be listening carefully.

Ron sighed miserably. "Why do you always have to be such a nice guy, Harry?" Ron huffed under his breath. He moved a little closer pretending to look at some new pads so he could hear what was going on.

"Harry, I'm sorry the way I acted last term." Cho was saying. "I was unfair to you because I couldn't forget about Ced ... Ced ..." She cleared her throat and made a conscious effort to keep from crying. "I couldn't forget about C-Cedric." She said at last and straightened a bit. "And I know that Hermione has been your best friend since first year. I shouldn't have treated you so badly."

"I know you miss him, Cho, and I'm sorry about what happened. If I could have saved him, I would have." Harry replied as he looked at his feet. "And ... Uh ... Thanks for understanding about Hermio-"

Ron couldn't believe what was happening. Cho just put her finger to Harry's lips and cut him off. She stepped closer to him and lifted his chin with a cupped hand.

_NO!_ Ron shouted desperately to himself. He was so dumbfounded that he couldn't move or speak. He looked around anxiously to find something that could distract the two of them. His eyes settled on the front door where Hermione was standing. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw was slack.

Before Ron could do anything else, Cho had firmly planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Ron looked back at Hermione. The only thing he saw was her back as she ran out of the store with her head bowed.


	3. Damage Control

CHAPTER THREE

DAMAGE CONTROL

Everything after the kiss happened in such a blur that not many people could really tell you what happened. Before Ron could say or do anything, Harry had gently pushed Cho back to arms length and let out a heavy sigh.

"Cho, I'm sorry, but things have happened since we broke up and I've changed too much to go back to the way things were." Harry said quietly.

"Whatever it is, Harry, I'm sure we -" Cho started.

Harry slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cho, but I think we should just stay friends."

Cho looked heartbroken but she nodded quietly. "O-ok, Harry. I-I'm sorry ..." Tears started running down her cheeks and without another word, she left the store.

"What in the bloody hell did she have to go and show up for!" Ron started fuming. "She's ruined everything!"

"What did she ruin?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron had to think quickly. "You just ... um ... got over her and she has to come back and try that old crying bit on you again!" Ron hid a proud smile behind a grimace. "I remember how that irritated you, mate." Ron quickly added. "Hey, Hermione should have been here by now." He tried changing the subject to someone he _knew_ Harry would be interested in. "Why don't you keep looking around and, uh, I'll go see if I can find her."

"She is late, isn't she? That's not like her." Harry looked concerned. "Come on, we'll look for her together."

Ron shook his head. "Nah I can handle it alone, mate. You haven't been able to get out from under those muggles to visit the Alley much. Why don't you go ahead and keep looking around, I'm sure she's probably stuck at Flourish and Blotts." Ron reasoned quickly. "When she realizes she's been there so long, I'm sure she'll hurry along."

Harry nodded. "Well, I guess you're right. I did want to get some new Quidditch pads ..."

Ron put an arm around his shoulder and steered him to the protective gear section. "They just got these new pads in the other day! Take a look around and I'll be back with Hermione as soon as I find her."

Harry smiled. "Alright then, but if you're not back in twenty minutes, I'll send out a rescue squad for you."

Ron laughed along trying to hide his anxiety. "You better! I don't know if I could handle being stuck in any bookstore with Hermione for too long." He clapped his best friend on the back and shot out the door.

_It's a good thing that he didn't see Hermione at the door!_ Ron looked around frantically for his wayward friend. _ARGH! Stupid Cho Chang! She messed up everything!_

He quickly made is way to Flourish and Blotts, one of the last places he wanted to be, but if he knew Hermione at all, she had to be there. He burst through the door and almost knocked down an elderly woman in his rush to find Hermione. He looked everywhere for his bushy-haired friend and finally found her hiding in one of the least visited sections of the bookstore.

"There you are!" Ron said exasperatedly. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Leave me alone, Ron, just leave me alone." Hermione sniffed. "I don't know if I can be around _them_ right now."

"Hermione, there is no '_them_'." Ron tried to explain.

"Ron, are you _blind_? Didn't you see them kissing?" Hermione blurted out with a sob. "I should have known better."

"Hermione, you have nothing to worry about! Cho is not his type at all!" Ron said in frustration.

"You could have fooled me!" She said heatedly.

"Everything that went on was her fault, Hermione!" Ron spat back. "She caught Harry by surprise and I sure wasn't expecting what she did!" Hermione tried to turn from him but Ron caught her shoulders and turned her around again. "Harry pushed her away and turned her down right after you left."

"W-what?" She said with a bewildered look on her face.

"He turned her down. Cut her off and everything. Even brought up the 'let's stay friends' bit too." Ron said with a smirk. "You should have seen the look on her face."

"Ron! I may not like seeing them together, but it's no reason to be mean about it!" Hermione snapped at him. "She's probably really hurt."

Ron looked at his friend in disbelief. "I'll never understand women." He said flatly.

"We're not all that hard to figure out, Ron." Hermione spat back. She looked at the floor. "So there really isn't anything going on between them?" She asked quietly.

Ron rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Didn't I just say that?" He put his arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing going on between them, Hermione. I know for a fact that he doesn't like Cho in that way." He said with more compassion this time. "Don't you remember what he said on the Express?"

Hermione looked at him. "Of course I remember, Ron. I-I guess I wasn't expecting to walk in on that."

Ron shook his head and chuckled. "I don't think anybody expected that." He said truthfully. "You really have it bad for him, don't you?"

Hermione blushed a shade of red Ron thought he'd never see on her. "I've already told you that I have feelings for him, Ron. Do you have to rub it in?"

_Maybe today won't be completely wasted._ He thought. "Sorry, Herm-own-ninny."

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!_" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth as she glared murderously at him.

It was all Ron could do to keep from bursting into laughter. "Well, it seems you're getting back to normal." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and a cocky smirk on his face. "You ready to go meet Harry for the wonderful day we have planned for him?"

Hermione blushed despite herself. "I-I guess." She said shyly.

_Hermione shy? Thought I'd never see that._ Ron laughed to himself. "Well, it's too late to visit a muggle cimena." He said with obvious disappointment.

"Cinema." She corrected automatically then looked at him in surprise. "You wanted to go see a movie?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron started. "Uh ... yeah, well, I've never been to one and I was ... um, curious, you know?" Ron stammered quickly. "But Harry doesn't have enough time to go now, so I guess we'll have to stick with my original plan."

"What original plan?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She had _that_ look on her face. The one when she thought Ron was trying to pull a fast one on her.

"There you are." Harry said from the stairwell. "I've been looking all over for you two it's been almost an hour."

_Saved!_ Ron sighed to himself. "Sorry, Harry, but -"

"But I got too wrapped up in browsing the shelves." Hermione cut him off with a pointed glare.

Ron looked at her and shrugged his shoulders innocently but didn't press the matter any further. _Better to keep her from her original train of thought._ He rationalized.

Harry nodded. "Well, I don't have much time left before I have to meet Lupin at the Leaky Cauldron." He said with a sigh. "Why don't we grab a sundae and call it a day?"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have paid attention to the time." She gently placed her hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to make you wait."

Harry smiled. "It's ok, Hermione." He said. "At least I got to see you for a little bit today. Maybe we can try again another weekend?"

"I'd like that." She said with a smile.

Ron smiled. "I'll talk to Mum and see what we can do. She said she was going to see if you could come to the Burrow earlier this year."

"That would be nice." Harry said with a sad smile. "But something tells me it'll be more of the Dursley's this year. It's safer to keep me holed up in that hell."

Hermione made as if she were going to give him a comforting hug, but seemed to think better of it and just put a hand on his shoulder. That seemed enough for him and the trio walked slowly to Florean's for a quick treat. Before they knew it, the time had passed and Harry had to leave for home.

"I'll owl you tonight with any news, Harry." Ron said with a reassuring smile. "With any luck, you'll be out of there within the week!"

Harry grinned back. "I hope so." He turned to Hermione. "You think your parents will let you come a bit early as well?"

"I don't see why not." She said with a smile that Harry readily returned.

"Then it's a date!" Ron blurted out. Neither of his friends saw the look on the other's face because Ron had gotten a full helping of glares from them both. "What?" He said as he slid into his practiced confused look. _That should throw them off a bit._ He thought with an inner chuckle.

They both shook their heads not knowing that the other felt the same way and they all made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Lupin arrived shortly afterwards and Harry waved goodbye before taking a portkey home. Ron and Hermione were soon left standing alone at the entrance to Diagon Alley, both upset that their friend had to return to the Dursleys'.

"I really don't like that Harry has to live with those awful muggles." She said under her breath. "I mean, _honestly_! No food? and locking him in his room all day?"

Ron could tell that she was starting to get angry and if there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was an angry Hermione. "Easy there, Hermione." He said quietly. "Getting angry isn't going to solve anything. He'll be out of there in a few months and before you know it, he'll have is own flat where we can visit him any time."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Did I just hear you right?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He replied dumfounded.

"That getting angry isn't going to solve anything?" She laughed. "Now I think I've heard everything!"

"Har! Har! Har!" Ron replied. _At least she didn't bring up the pla-_

"So, what was this plan you were talking about?" Hermione asked as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Ron said a little too quickly. _How does she do that?!_

"You clearly said _original plan_. What was this original plan you were talking about?" She asked pointedly.

"Just the cimena." Ron said in what he hoped was his best nonchalant manner.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Cinema." She corrected again. "You really should have taken Muggle Studies when you had the chance."

"No need to bring school into this, Hermione, that's a really low blow! We're on holiday and no holiday work because of the O.W.L.s ... What is it with you and homework anyway?" He said off-handedly in an attempt to put her on the defensive.

"Do we have to go into this _again_?" She asked sarcastically. "How many times do I have to remind you that-"

Ron slipped into his 'I'm-not-listening-but-I'll-nod-anyway-Hermione' state of mind. _Ok, movie plan failed. What to try next?_ He noticed that she had started walking so he followed out of habit.

"Ron."

_Hmm ... Well, Harry's birthday is coming up in a bit ..._

"RON?"

_Maybe ... YES! THAT'S IT! I'd have to deal with_ HIM _but the ends are better than the means..._

"RON!!" Hermione had to literally shout to shake him from his thoughts.

"Hmm? What is it Hermione?" He asked absentmindedly. _This plan_ CAN'T _fail!_

"You might not want to follow me into the ladies' room." She said nonplussed. "What's wrong with you today? You seem to be off in your own world ... Oh, wait, that's normal behavior."

"That hurt, Herm-own-ninny!" He chided.

"Last time, Ron, last time. You call me that again, and I'll hex you to Neptune and back." She said coldly. "Now get out of the ladies' toilet so I can relieve myself."

Ron suddenly realized where he was. "Oh, right. Sorry about that." He stammered as he quickly backed from the room. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I did." She said icily as she shut the door.

Ron looked around anxiously, his face flushing and it quickly overtook the red in his hair. _Nobody was watching._ "Whew." He sagged against the bar in relief.

"Oh, Ronald. I didn't know you'd be in Diagon Alley today." A scary, dream-like voice floated to his ears. "Were you just in the women's toilet?" She said with a slight waver in her voice.

Ron's face went from beet red to ghost white so fast that a Ferrari would have been proud. _Not Loony Lovegood ..._ He thought with fear as he took an involuntary gulp. He turned slowly and as he suspected, sitting at the bar was the girl that scared him the most. She still had the same strange, dreamy look in her eyes and she had just put down what could have only been the newest edition of her father's magazine, _The Quibbler_.

"Uh, h-hi, Loo ... err ... Luna." He stammered anxiously. _NEED.A.WAY.OUT.FAST!_ He thought desperately.

She just sat there and stared at him dreamily, the one look that made him the most uncomfortable he had ever been, even when in the same room as an angry Snape. She started twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm just waiting for Hermione." He said quickly wishing more than anytime that his friend would show up and rescue him from his dilemma.

"Oh, how is she?" Luna said dreamily, almost as if the sound of Ron's voice was ambrosia to her delicate ears.

"She's doing fine." Ron admitted. _Please hurry, Hermione, please, please, please._

"That's good." Luna said again. She started humming a familiar tune that Ron just couldn't place.

The bell over the door chimed and to Ron's relief, it was the Doctors Granger.

"Oh, Hello, Ron." Hermione's mother said with a smile. "Is Hermione with you?"

"She's using the toilet right now, ma'am." Ron said with a smile as he shook her offered hand.

"Hello, sir." He offered a hand to her father. "How are things going at the office?"

Hermione's father took Ron's hand and shook it firmly. "They're going fine, Ron. Did you have a good time today?"

"Sort of." Ron admitted. "There wasn't much time to spend with Harry today."

At the sound of Harry's name, Hermione's father seemed to tense. "Oh, Harry was with you, was he?"

Ron looked concerned. "Yes, sir. We were able to get him out of his uncle's house for a few hours for once. He doesn't have many days they let him out." Ron frowned. "We're hoping he can come stay with us earlier this summer, but I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll be able to." Mrs. Granger said with a smile. "Just look on the positive side of things and you'll be amazed how well things work out."

Ron smiled faintly. "If you only knew his relatives." He said softly.

Hermione joined them a few moments later. "Hi Mum, Hi Dad." She said after giving them both a quick hug. "I guess it's time to head home now?"

"We sure have a bright daughter there, Liz." Mr. Granger said with a smile. "It's great that she takes after me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't cross that bridge, dear." Her mother shot back playfully. "It's almost time for tea, why don't we get going?"

"I'll owl you soon, Ron." Hermione said with a smile. "And thanks for not telling Harry." She added in a whisper.

"Not a problem." Ron replied. _Not a problem? It wouldn't be a problem if you both could just swallow your pride!_ He smiled and waved as they left.

He suddenly became aware that a pair of eyes was on him again. A pair of eyes caught between this reality and one that was stuck in their owner's crazy mind.

"Well, I'll see you later, Loo ... err ... Luna." Ron said as his face went white again. And he made a break for the nearest fireplace. _ARGH! She's got 'Weasley is Our King' stuck in my head now! Blast it all!_


	4. The Accomplice

CHAPTER FOUR

THE ACCOMPLICE

Ron had arrived home later that evening via Floo. He cleaned up and waited in his room while his mother prepared dinner. He wasn't quite ready to deal with Ginny and her Dean obsession just yet and wanted some alone time with _Flying With the Cannons_. He hadn't gotten far when there was a knock on the door.

"Ron, are you in there?" Ginny called from the hall.

"What is it, Ginny? Is dinner ready?"

"No, I just wanted to talk." She replied.

Ron rolled his eyes and stuffed his book back under his pillow. "Ok, come on in." He sighed.

His sister entered quietly and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She looked at her feet and quietly waited.

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Well what?" She retorted.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Ron asked as his ears started turning red.

"I do, but I don't want you to kick me out because of what I want to talk about." She said quietly.

Ron sighed. _Why can't she just talk away like normal?_ "Just go ahead, I won't kick you out."

"Do-do you think that Harry might be interested in me?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?" Ron said with surprise. "I thought you gave up on him!"

"I did, but I still wonder..." She admitted. "I mean, he hasn't made any move outside of Cho and I don't think he really likes her that way."

"What happened to Dean?" Ron asked quietly after he put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't think we're cut out to be together." She said after a moment. "We have some things in common, but he seems more interested in Parvati than in me."

"What did he do?" Ron said hotly. "I'll wring his neck!"

"Calm down, Ron." Ginny said after a moment. "We had a talk and it came out that he fancied Parvati, that's all. He's known that I've liked Harry since before first year and I don't think we really took dating seriously."

Ron nodded. _So, I don't have to worry about him then._ He sighed quietly. "I don't think Harry likes you in that way, Gin." Ron admitted quietly. "I think he looks at you like a sister because he views me as a brother."

Ginny nodded quietly.

"I guess the reason he hasn't seen how pretty you are is because we're almost like family, you know." Ron said tenderly.

"You think I'm pretty, Ron?" Ginny said with a smile. "That's the first time you've acknowledged that I'm a girl."

Ron blushed. "I've always known that you were a girl, Ginny!" He said quickly. "I'm just not used to other guys getting all mushy on you."

Ginny giggled. "Well, you're going to have to get used to it sooner or later, Ron. I mean, I'm going to be sixteen soon and before you know it, I'll hopefully be married with children."

Ron shuddered. "Please don't put pictures in my head!" He groaned. "I still see you running after us on the train when I was in first year!"

They both laughed. "Well, you should update your mental photos then, Ron." Ginny said after she calmed down. "And you should start growing up too. When are you going to start paying attention to girls? Hmm?"

"How'd this get pushed onto me?" He said after his initial shock. "There's nobody who's really caught my eye! Well, maybe Hermione, but that wouldn't work and I look at her more like a sister now than anything else. Anyway, she's interested in someone else and I don't think I compete there."

"Oh, she told you that she likes Harry then?" Ginny said with a sly smile.

Ron's jaw dropped to his chest. "How did you know?"

"It's rather hard to sleep in the same room with someone who talks in her sleep." Ginny said with a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "Not to mention the way she perks up when he's around ... Or how she responds to his name ..." She said quietly until she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Ron asked quietly.

"Do you think that Harry likes Hermione, Ron?"

"What?!" Ron asked dumbfounded. _How does she know?_ "What gave you that Idea?"

Ginny smiled softly. "Well, I just remembered how Harry pays attention to her. Remember when we were at the Department of Mysteries? He grabbed her and ran. Nobody else, just her."

"He didn't abandon anyone else!" Ron said hotly.

"Oh, I know that." She said quickly to calm her brother down. "It's just ... He seems to brighten when her name is mentioned and his smile seems just a bit more genuine when they're joking around. There's no other explanation."

Ron gulped involuntarily. _Well, they asked me not to tell the other, they didn't say anything about Ginny._ "Um ..." Ron began. "They do like each other." He said after a moment.

"They do? Did they tell you?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Yeah, Hermione sort of slipped up and then Harry told me in a letter. They're both too stubborn for different reasons and won't admit it to each other." Ron explained. "Don't tell them that I told you!" He hissed quickly afterwards.

"I won't tell them." Ginny said with a smile. She stood and got ready to leave. "Thanks for cheering me up, Ron."

"Uh ... I did?" Ron asked blankly.

Ginny laughed. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes if I'm right." With that, she turned and left the room.

Ron looked after his sister suspiciously. _She's planning something._ He thought as he mulled her reaction to the news in his head. _I don't know what it is but I should ask Dean for that favor while I can ..._

"_RON! GINNY! DINNER IS READY!_"

"_COMING, MUM!_" Ron responded habitually and he heard Ginny do the same from her room.

Dinner at the Weasleys' happened as it always did, though Ginny was less talkative this time. Ron kept glaring at her from across the table when he wasn't answering questions about how Harry was doing or how things went in Diagon Alley earlier.

"Cho actually kissed him?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. "In the middle of the store?"

Ron nodded. "She did, but Harry turned her down almost immediately." He decided to leave Hermione's reaction out of this rendition. "But we didn't have time to go to the cimena because Hermione lost track of time at Flourish and Blotts." He shook his head. "How can someone love books _that_ much?" He added with a grimace afterwards.

Ginny giggled. "You have to admit that Hermione is a singular girl."

"Mum, did you hear anything about Harry being able to leave earlier this year?" Ron asked after a moment.

"I'm sorry, dear. Dumbledore didn't think it was safe yet." She shook her head. "I think we'll have to adopt the poor boy if he's ever to get away from those awful muggles."

"Do you think I could go see him then? I mean, not go to their house, but meet him somewhere close by?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ron, you know I'd love to let you, but I'm afraid you don't understand muggle England well enough." Mr. Weasley said with a frown. "Maybe when you're older or if Hermione is with you, then you could go to Surrey for a visit. And that's only if those muggles don't know you're coming. I'm sure they'd chain him in their attic if they knew wizards were coming to see Harry."

"But Dad, what if we stopped by as an excuse to check up on him, that'd be ok then, wouldn't it?" Ron retorted.

Arthur Weasley shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the Order has that covered. You'll be seeing Harry soon enough." He said in a tone that made the decision final.

_Well, I'll have to go about it a different way then._ Ron thought as he excused himself and went upstairs.

He shut the door and sat at his makeshift desk.

_How am I going to pull this one off?_ Ron thought to himself. He looked at his desk and drifted off into Quidditch plays and imagining himself as the keeper for the Chudley Cannons when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" He asked half-heartedly as he crossed off more x's and o's on his parchment.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked quietly from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Ron said absentmindedly.

His sister stepped through the door and crossed to the bed for a seat.

"So, how are you trying to get them together?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Ron said coming out of his thoughts.

"You are trying to get Harry and Hermione together aren't you?" She asked again.

"What would make you think that?" Ron asked a little too quickly.

"Well, you seemed a little distracted at dinner and you really tried to get Dad to let you go visit Harry. From our conversation earlier, I'd say that you were trying to find some way to get them together." She explained matter-of-factly. "You did say they were too stubborn to admit it, right?"

Ron marveled at his little sister. "When did you start thinking like Hermione?" He said with a grin.

"I don't. I just know you." She said with her own grin. "So, what have you tried to do or what are you planning to do?"

Ron shook his head. _Well, maybe a little help might move things along ..._ He thought. "Well, I was going to try and get them into a muggle cimena to watch a romantic movie." He admitted. "I thought they might see something in the other and figure things out without me having to tell them."

"That's a bit subtle for you, Ron." Ginny smiled. "But Harry is kind of dense when it comes to romance or have you forgotten his encounters with Cho?"

Ron laughed. "You're right. Why didn't I remember that?"

"Because, like Harry, you're dense when it comes to romance." She said with a laugh. "Neither of you can tell when a girl likes them."

"There's a girl who likes me?" Ron asked with a very curious look on his face. "Is it Lavender?"

Ginny looked at Ron like he'd grown an extra head. "You are pretty dense aren't you?" She said incredulously.

Ron laughed. "Knowing my luck, it's probably some brainiac from Ravenclaw!"

Ginny smiled. "You never know, Ron." She chided.

Ron shook his head. "Anyway, back to the current problem at hand. Harry and Hermione like each other and they can't get past their stubborn fears."

"Well, why don't we start there? What does Harry fear about this?" She asked.

"Harry's problem is rejection. He doesn't want to tell Hermione and then she push him away. You saw how she acted whenever Cho was around or another girl was interested in him." Ron explained.

"Well, we know why she was that way, don't we?" Ginny said with a smile. "How about Hermione's fears?"

"She's afraid that she's not Harry's type. You know, he'd probably go after the girls who are into Quidditch or whatnot ... She doesn't think he'd go for someone like her." Ron said with a grin. "I know, I know, we know that she's wrong, but let her admit that and we'd be here for awhile." Ron laughed.

Ron looked up at Ginny. "Do you think Dean might be able to help us out?"

"What?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Well, I remember one time when he offered to forge Harry's uncle's signature for the Hogsmeade permission slip." Ron whispered quietly. "What if he could do the same thing with Harry's and Hermione's handwriting?"

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Ever hear of a secret admirer?" Ron said with a sly grin.

Understanding dawned on Ginny's face. "You mean, we write letters to Dean who sends them under the guise of Harry and Hermione but anonymously?"

Ron nodded vehemently as he rubbed his hands together.

"You look evil when you do that, Ron." Ginny said with an equally sly smile.

"I do?" He asked brightly. "That's good!"

He laughed maniacally for effect and Ginny giggled along with him.

"Alright, I'll owl Dean tonight, tomorrow, if he agrees, we begin PROJECT: SECRET ADMIERER!" Ron said with a large grin as he pulled out pen and parchment and scribbled the letter to Dean hurriedly.


	5. Project: Secret Admirer

CHAPTER FIVE

PROJECT: SECRET ADMIRER

Ron was alone in his room for the first time since Ginny had joined in his little crusade to make Harry and Hermione realize they should be together. He had been up trying to draft the letter to Dean Thomas that not only contained an apology for the way he had acted but also proposing his help in the plot. He looked over the final draft one last time and smiled.

_Dean,  
I know getting a letter from me is one of the less likely things you were expecting tonight, but I wanted to get this off my chest before any more bad blood built up between us. We've been friends for five years and I wasn't fair to you when you and Ginny decided to start dating. The truth is I don't think anyone is good enough for my sister, and I'm sorry I put you through what I did. So, no hard feelings, mate?  
The other reason I'm writing is to tell you about something I'm trying to make happen. You know how stubborn Harry and Hermione are? Well they have finally realized that they like one another but are too afraid to tell the other their feelings. I know! It's about time! Well, they still haven't said anything and I'd like to enlist your help, if you are willing. Ginny and I are going to write some secret admirer letters and we were wondering if you could rewrite them using similar handwriting to each of them. I remember you offering a similar service to Harry ... We can provide the samples and all you have to do is transcribe the letters to each of them using similar handwriting.  
Let us know what you think and again, I'm sorry I treated you so badly, mate.  
Ron_

He smiled again at the letter. It had taken some help from his sister to get it just right and it was now ready to be sent off. With a yawn he walked over to the excited Pigwidgeon and tied the letter to his leg deftly.

"Take this to Dean Thomas, Pig." He said with another yawn.

The small owl hooted happily and flitted from the window excitedly.

Ron shook his head and smiled. _Where does he get that energy?_ He asked himself.

He crossed to his bed and unceremoniously plopped into his pillow and fell asleep almost immediately.

_"Look at this, Harry!" Ron laughed uncontrollably. "These brains are pretty funny looking!"  
Still laughing uncontrollably, Ron raised his wand. "_ACCIO BRAIN!_" One of the brain-like creatures flew through the air and landed in his outstretched hand.  
"To be or not to be, that is the question!" Ron guffawed thinking the entire scene hilarious.  
Without warning, the brain sprouted tentacles and they stretched out to him. His laughter forgotten, Ron began to scream in horror. He closed his eyes and tried to get away from the disgusting thing. When the tentacles didn't wrap around his arms and chest he opened his eyes and lost all color in his face. The brain wasn't there anymore. In its place was Luna Lovegood and she was staring at him dreamily singing "Weasley is our King" over and over. She reached out to him and her arms wrapped around his waist as she came in for a kiss._

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he bolted into a seated position in his bed. He looked around wildly in a desperate search for the spooky girl who just tried to kiss him. After a few seconds, he realized where he was and wiped away the cold sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

"That was different." He said shakily. "I guess I was too tired to take the potion." He looked at his desk and the mug that held the potion of dreamless sleep was still sitting where he set it before he wrote to Dean.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by Ginny's quiet voice.

"Ron, are you ok?" She asked tentatively as she opened the door.

"Yeah, Gin." He said with a sigh. "I just had a bad dream again." He was blushing as he remembered the tail end of the nightmare. _Was it a bad dream?_ He asked himself. _WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ He shook his head to clear the disconcerting thoughts and went to the window. Ginny walked to his bed and took a seat.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked quietly. "Your face was all flushed."

Ron blushed again. "Yeah, I'm fine, Gin." He said in a tone that closed the subject. "I'll just drink the potion before I go back to sleep."

He snapped his attention to a small dot that was flitting through the night in a very erratic flight.

"Hey, Pig's coming back!" Ron said with a smile. A few seconds later, the miniature owl buzzed the young man and flew excitedly around the room with a new letter clutched in his claws. Ron reached out and caught the small bird-missile and within a few seconds had Dean's reply in his hand. He sat next to Ginny and unrolled the parchment.

_Ron,  
No hard feelings, mate. It turns out that Ginny and I really weren't made to date each other. I'm glad you apologized but you didn't need to. I can understand the overprotective big brother syndrome since I'm like that with my little sister as well. Now about Harry and Hermione, it IS about time! I don't know how many times I thought they were already together, but it seems I was wrong! I'll be glad to help you out with this plan. Just send me the letters and I'll do what I can to make them look similar to their own handwriting. I don't know if this will work, Hermione is a pretty smart girl and Harry seems to know her handwriting, but I'll try to make it different enough so they will have a hard time figuring out who it is. I can send the letters off from here. Both of my aunts have their own owls so Harry and Hermione won't see Pigwidgeon. Let me know when you're ready.  
Dean  
PS: Tell Ginny I said hi and that I'm still sorry about everything._

Ron smiled and looked at Ginny who, even though she had a smile on her face, had an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"I guess you read his P.S., Gin?" He asked quietly as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah." She said distantly. "Oh, well, I guess." She said with a smile but with the same look in her brown eyes.

"We'll work on the letters tomorrow." Ron said with a yawn. "I'm really too tired to think of anything that Harry might write."

Ginny laughed. "Don't forget the potion this time." She said as she handed him the mug.

"Oh, I won't." He said with a grimace. _Though I wonder what would have happened with Luna._ He added silently. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_ He shuddered and waved his sister away. "Night, Gin, I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry about the dreams, Ron, that's what the potion is for. Maybe you should talk to Dad about it. He always makes me feel better when I have bad dreams."

Ron nodded. "I'll think about it." He sighed as his sister closed the door behind her and he brought the mug to his lips. He was startled by a streak of white at his window and turned abruptly to the snow-white owl he was so familiar with. Ron put down the mug and crossed to his friend's owl.

"Hi, Hedwig." Ron said with a smile. "Let's see what Harry's sent." Hedwig looked directly at the excited Pigwidgeon and stuck her foot out carefully so that Ron could easily untie the letter. Once the message was received, she puffed her chest and seemed to stick her nose in the air with pride. Ron unrolled the parchment and read what his friend had written.

_Ron,  
Thanks for coming up with today! I really enjoyed myself after that problem with Cho. Mate, I really hope Hermione didn't see that! After I said that I didn't like Cho, and to have that happen! Needless to say, if she had I'd feel pretty low! Well, any word on when I can join you guys for the rest of the summer? The muggles weren't too happy when I got back, I was even on time ... Here comes Uncle Vernon, Hedwig was caged up all day and she was making an awful racket. I think he's on his way to yell about it again. I'll send this after he leaves.  
Harry  
P.S.: Just like I thought, he gave me the once-over several times. I didn't know beets were that color! Dudley had his fun watching from the hall before he was shoved into his room for the night. I think he can smell the food that everyone's sent! I should find some way to charm the floorboard so that it keeps the smell away.  
Tell everyone I said hello and I'm looking forward to this summer! I hope that your mum's potion is keeping the nightmares away.  
Harry_

Ron sighed. "I can't believe those muggles." He said angrily to himself. He sat down at his desk and scribbled a response.

_Harry,  
I wish we could have had more time too! I talked to Mum and she said Dumbledore said no. She's going to keep trying, I think, but we'll see what happens. I don't think Hermione saw you kiss Cho so don't worry about it. Maybe I'll talk to Fred and George and have them send you some more Ten-Tongue Toffees for the ickle piggy. HA! Remember last time he ate one? I felt sorry for Dad when he had to clean up the mess though. I talked to him to see if I could come visit you but he doesn't think that's a good idea with the way the muggles react to us so I'll try and set up another weekend or something for us to all get together again. Don't worry and we'll see if you can still get here earlier than usual, it might be a few weeks yet. Mum's potion is doing its job, but I forgot to take it tonight and the dream changed. Instead of the brain, it was Loony! I don't know which was worse, Loony trying to kiss me or the brain trying to take over my body! I'm not going to forget to take the potion again!  
Ron_

Ron yawned as he rolled the letter and walked over to Hedwig. His friend's owl stuck her leg out pointedly and waited patiently for Ron to attach the letter. Ron smiled at her and gave her an owl treat before sending her back to Harry.

"Now to get some sleep." Ron yawned tiredly and went for the potion once again but before his hand even touched the mug, there was a flutter of wings at the window and he turned to see a tawny barn owl looking at him patiently from the window. Pigwidgeon was flying in small circles in his cage excited with the number of owls that had made deliveries tonight.

"Calm down, Pig!" Ron hissed as he took the letter from the waiting owl. He unrolled the parchment and sighed.

_Ron,  
I'm so sorry that I ruined our outing today. I was so surprised to walk in on Harry and Cho like that. I know he doesn't like her in that way anymore but, well, you know how I feel. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am about wasting our time with Harry and I hope we can get together again soon. Mum says that I can stay for the summer whenever your parents give the word! Well, I need to get some sleep, Dad and I are going to a museum exhibit that's opening tomorrow! It's so fascinating! They've found the remains of an ancient city and the artifacts are going to be on display! I wonder if they had witches and wizards back then ... I can't wait to see if there are any ..._

Ron's eyes glazed over and he quickly scanned for anything he thought pertinent and began reading just before the letter ended.

_How's Harry doing? I hope he got home on time! I don't want his relatives putting him down again! I wish I could do something for him ... Well, I should get to bed. I hope the potion your mum made for you is helping you sleep.  
Night,  
Hermione_

"Let's hope this is the end of the letters tonight, I need some sleep!" Ron yawned sleepily and sat down at his desk again.

_Hermione,  
Don't worry about today. We'll have plenty of time to spend with Harry and I'm positive that he didn't expect what happened with Cho. He sent Hedwig a few minutes ago and even though it wasn't much time (I can't believe I was in Flourish and Blotts for 3 hours!) he said he had a great time and wants to get together again if Dumbledore doesn't let him stay earlier. I'll tell Mum tomorrow that your parents gave you permission to come whenever they're ready. If I know them, they'll be happy to have you tonight! But we'll have to settle for a day or two. Enjoy your time at the museum it sounds fun if you like that stuff. Mum's potion is doing its job, but I forgot to take it tonight! No chance of me forgetting again! Well, I need some sleep too so I'm sending this back. Have a fun time tomorrow with your Dad!  
Ron_

Ron rubbed his eyes and yawned as he crossed back to the waiting owl and sent Hermione's reply. He scratched his head and smiled after a moment before collecting the letters from Harry and Hermione that he was going to send to Dean. _Me organizing?_ He mused with a lopsided grin and took the mug that was still waiting patiently for him to drain its contents. He emptied it in a few quick gulps and after lying down, the potion quickly sent him into the dreamless sleep he was craving for the past few hours.

The sun shown warmly through his bedroom window and a stray stream landed on Ron's still sleeping face. He grimaced and rolled over while pulling a pillow over his head when a knock came at the door.

"Go away, Ginny, I want to sleep!" He said in a muffled voice through the down pillow.

"Ron, it's past noon! Mum sent me up to get you for lunch." Ginny said from the now open door. "Besides, we need to send off the first batch of letters today."

Ron rolled onto his back and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. "Well, there is that." He said with a yawn. "I have to talk to Mum about Hermione coming over earlier this summer and staying with us." He added after a groaning stretch.

"I don't know if I want to sleep in the same room as her this summer." Ginny said with a laugh. "If they get together, then all I'll hear about is Harry ... Wait, that's all I ever heard about when she's stayed before ..."

Ron raised an eyebrow and smirked at his little sister. "Join the club, Gin." He said with a chuckle and dodged the shoe that flew at him shortly afterwards.

"I'll go tell Mum you're on your way." She said with a huff and left him alone to get ready for the day.

After a quick shower and a clean change of clothes, Ron made his way to the kitchen where a stack of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice awaited him. He tore into the offering with the abandon he usually reserved for Hogwarts' feasts.

"All this plotting and planning really made me hungry." He said to himself through a mouthful of ham and cheese.

"What plotting and planning?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously from the sink. Ron nearly passed half a sandwich through his nostril when he choked.

"I'm trying to plan some time for Quidditch after Harry gets here, Mum." Ron lied quickly. "Hopefully he'll get here with enough time to play ..." He added for effect.

"Now, Ron, you know that Dumbledore has Harry's best interests in mind, but we're still pushing for him to let Harry come earlier this year."

"I know, Mum." Ron said quietly. "Speaking of coming early for summer, Hermione said her parents gave her the go ahead to come over when you say it's ok."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "She can stay in a few weeks, dear." She said quietly. "I want to make sure that your nightmares are taken care of first. We have enough ingredients for two weeks, we'll see how you are after that, ok?"

Ron nodded. "Ok, Mum. I'll send Pig out tonight and let her know."

"Now that you've finished your lunch, it would be nice if you finished de-gnoming the garden. It's been a few days since you'd done anything about it and they have made their way back." His mother said with a sweet smile.

Ron rolled his eyes. "If I have to." He grumbled.

"You do." She retorted.

Ron sighed and got to his feet. "Where's Ginny?" He asked offhandedly.

"I think she's out back." Molly said with a smile. "She had a few books with her. I wonder if she's going to start taking after Hermione ..."

Ron shivered. "I hope not, Mum. I don't think we have enough room here to hold half as many books as Hermione's got. Well, better take care of those gnomes if I want to have any time to myself." He added with a grumble.

"Make sure you get them all this time, Ronald Weasley!" His mother called from the kitchen as he stepped into the back garden.

Ron trudged over to where the gnomes seemed to congregate and deftly pulled one from its hiding place. With a tremendous heave, he sent it sailing over the hedge.

"Wow! That looks like a new record!" Ginny said with a grin from the path.

Ron laughed. "I don't think the others will be happy to find that I've gotten better at this since they left." He snorted in derision and grabbed a gawking gnome before it could scurry back into the underbrush. He sent this one almost as far and before he knew it, the entire garden's population was watching him send their friends and relatives into the neighboring yard. Ron worked diligently until the last one was snatched from the ground and hurled the farthest yet.

"So, what have you been reading?" He piped in after dusting off his hands.

"I picked up some muggle romance novels." Ginny said with a grin. "There's some ridiculous stuff in here but I think it could be a good starting point for a love letter or two."

Ron grinned. "You know, you scare me sometimes."

"I know." She said with a smirk and the two of them made their way to Ron's room for a writing session.

They had spent a good, solid four hours working on the first two letters, one for Hermione from Harry and the other for Harry from Hermione. Ron took Hermione's letter and read it over, a smile growing on his face as he scanned the short and sweet letter.

_My Dearest Hermione,  
I have only been able to admire you from afar, but with each passing day since I've seen you, my heart keeps telling me that you might be the girl of my dreams. You might be asking yourself who would send you something like this. Rest assured that it is someone who hopes he can make you happy. I know that you are a witch and attending Hogwarts, I am going there as well. We've seen each other, but I don't want you to turn me away because I think we'd be perfect for one another. I hope you answer soon and allow me the chance to get to know you better.  
I have enclosed one rose as a symbol of how I feel.  
Please write back, the owl knows where to go.  
Your Secret Admirer_

Ron sighed. "Well, I hope she doesn't dismiss this as rubbish." He said after scratching his head. He picked up the one for Harry and scanned its contents.

_My Dearest Harry,  
I can hardly believe I've actually gotten the courage to write this letter to you, but hopefully with you being in Gryffindor, you can appreciate that. I've had a hard time keeping my eyes off of you since I first saw you and I can't help but wonder what the mysterious guy behind the glasses is really like. I hope you don't ignore this like you do the girls at school, I want to show you that there might be something wonderful we could share together. I hope you would like to get to know me, like I want to get to know you.  
Please write soon, the owl knows where to find me.  
Your Secret Admirer_

Ron sighed again. "Well, if he doesn't throw it away, there might be a chance." He rolled up both parchments along with the previous letters and a new one to Dean.

_Dean,  
Here are the first letters. We would have written more but Ginny pointed out that we should wait for their responses before writing the next batch. I'm including a rose that should go with Hermione's letter. Have the owls return the replies to me and we'll send the next batch to you. Thanks for the help, mate!  
Ron_

He pulled Pigwidgeon out of his cage and set him down on the desk. "Now, Pig," he said, "this is a large delivery that needs to go to Dean Thomas, do you think you can do it?"

Pigwidgeon's excited hooting and hopping gave Ron the impression that his small owl was indeed up to the task. Without further ado, he tied the bundle to the bird and let him fly out the window. With an initial, alarming drop, Pigwidgeon rose shakily in the air then set off slowly towards Dean's house.

"Here's hoping that the runt makes it." Ron said with a groan. "And let's hope that those two don't figure it out."


	6. Fatherly Advice

CHAPTER SIX

FATHERLY ADVICE

The following week was the longest Ron had ever experienced in his life. Pigwidgeon had made it back and though he was excited he'd made his delivery, he was exhausted from the flight and the awkward size of the package he'd just delivered. Ron was surprised when his miniature owl arrived flying slowly and immediately went to his cage and fell asleep. Aside from the return of Pig, the week was rather uneventful. De-gnoming the garden was the highlight of the droll, tepid hours of waiting and that was mainly due to the distraction more than anything.

"Whoa! I'd say we have another record on our hands!" Ginny said as she admired the most recent gnome toss that Ron had made.

"Look, you could help me instead of doing a throw-by-throw commentary, Gin." Run huffed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Then maybe, just maybe, Mum will let us go visit Fred and George this afternoon."

"No need for me to help!" She smiled and hopped from her chair.

"Why's that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"That was the last of them!" She said cheekily. "I'll go ask Mum if we can go!"

Ron looked around the garden in disbelief. _I got them all already?_ To his amazement, all of the gnomes were on the other side of the hedge looking rather bewildered as to where they were. Ron shook his head and sighed with a smile. "Well, I guess that's another record ..."

"Ron! Mum says it's ok!" Ginny said with a grin as she appeared in the doorway. "Come on and get cleaned up! We only have a few hours!"

Ron grabbed his shirt and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower and changed as fast as he could. _Why am I taking a shower before taking the Floo?_ He shook his head at the revelation and went to the kitchen where his sister was waiting patiently for him. "You know, we need to find a cleaner way to travel ... I'm tired of showering then getting all sooty from the Floo."

"Don't worry about it, Ron." His sister said with a grin. "You can always ask Fred or George to clean you up magically ..."

"Oh, no! I'm not going to let you talk me into that again!" Ron grimaced at the recollection.

"Ron, give it a rest! They found your head and legs an hour later!" Ginny huffed as she walked to the fireplace for a pinch of Floo powder.

"Now behave yourselves! I want you home before dinner!" Molly said from the sink.

"Yes, Mum." Ron and Ginny droned in unison. Their mother rolled her eyes and went back to reading the latest issue of _Witch Weekly._

Ginny went through the Floo first then Ron. Within moments, they were standing in Weasley Wizard Wheezes brushing themselves off with Ron's garment brush.

"I wish I had some of those wet cloths that Harry has." Ron grumbled under his breath as he rubbed furiously at a dirt smudge he knew was hanging around on his nose.

"Well if it isn't Ickle Ronniekins and Gingin!" Fred called from behind the counter with a laugh. "I was wondering if you two would -" He was cut off by the look that Ginny gave him. "Ok, ok, I won't call you Gingin anymore." He said as he patted his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"I had to de-gnome the garden again, Fred." Ron said sourly. Then, with a wicked smile on his face he said, "Oh, and I've broken your records in time and distance today."

Fred snorted disbelievingly at his little brother. "Right."

"He has, I'm a witness to it all." Ginny said with an equally evil smile. "I'd say a good six meters longer than Charlie's best. Oh, and he finished about fifteen minutes earlier too."

George walked in from the back and looked at Fred's slack jaw and wide eyes. "What'd I miss?"

"It seems Ickle Ronniekins has bested Charlie's gnome-toss record and Bill's time ..." Fred said absently.

George grinned and looked at his younger brother. "He's finally growing up!"

"Now all we need to do is get him a girl!" Fred chipped in with a grin.

"Hold on just a minute!" Ron said defensively. "I don't need your help finding a girlfriend!"

The twins looked hurt. "Why not?" They said in unison.

"I know a wonderful hag that lives around the corner on Knockturn Alley." Fred said as his smile returned.

"Oh, how about that Luna Lovegood!" George roared with laughter as a dreamy look fell across his eyes and he started singing Weasley is our king.

Ginny lost her composure at the near-perfect impersonation and Ron's face went red so fast that he nearly fell to the floor dizzy.

"Knock it off!" He growled as he fought to control his unwelcome blushing. "That girl freaks me out!"

Fred and George burst into laughter once more and invited their brother and sister to the flat above the store. "Ah, don't worry. Luna won't be here for long." George said with a grin.

Ron froze in his steps and stiffened. "W-what are you talking about? She's _HERE?!_"

Fred pushed his simple brother forward. "Ron, get a grip on yourself. If she were here, don't you think she would have been waiting for you downstairs getting ready to rip you apart?"

Ginny snorted.

"Shut it, Gin." Ron said with a huff. He relented, however, and found that his fears were only being toyed with by his siblings. _Why do they always tease me about that freak of a girl?!_ He stormed into the sitting room and stopped with a startled look on his face. "Angelina? I didn't know you'd be here today!"

George's fiancée smiled and gave her soon-to-be-brother-in-law a tight hug. "Hey, Ron!" She said with a smile after they parted. "I was able to get away from the store for the afternoon. I thought it'd be fun to spend it with you guys."

Ginny squealed and pulled Angelina into a big hug. "It's great to see you!" She smiled excitedly. "Your bet might actually be trumped if things keep going the way they are!"

"What bet?" Ron asked curiously but became frustrated when Angelina slapped a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"We bet on how long it would take to get you to guinea pig for another of the 3W's inventions ..." Angelina put in quickly.

"Oh, it won't be today!" Ron said angrily. "After last time, it's going to be a cold day in -" Nobody heard what he had said next simply due to the fact that his head was no longer present.

"Oh, Fred, you didn't!" Ginny snorted with laughter.

"Well, he should check his back when one of us is around, now shouldn't he?" Fred chortled in response. "Don't worry I think we got the bugs out of it this time. He should be back in 3 ... 2 … 1 ..."

Ron's head returned with a small pop and he immediately backed into a corner with the color quickly draining from his face. He had a haunted look in his eyes and he could do nothing but drool and stutter incoherently to himself.

"What did you do?!" Angelina shouted before pulling Ron into a comforting hug and rocking him back and forth, whispering into his ear. The attempt to comfort him came to no avail and he remained in a vegetative state.

Fred looked at George and nodded quietly as his brother pulled his wand out and mumbled an incoherent phrase while waving it over Ron's head. Within a few seconds, there was a shimmering vision displayed over his head and everyone in the room shuddered.

"You sent his head to the center of the Forbidden Forest?!" Ginny screamed. "You knew there was a nest of Acromantula there!"

Fred sighed. "The gag didn't do it on purpose." He said quietly. "I guess we have to up the amount of boomslang skin, George."

"Or maybe the hellebore." George said absentmindedly.

"How about disbanding this one?" Angelina asked pointedly. "Look at your brother, you know about his arachnophobia ..."

"Hon, you know we wouldn't do that to him on purpose." George said quietly. "We'll right him before we send him off to Mum."

"We've got to be home by dinner." Ginny said apathetically. "I don't know if you can bring him out of this that quickly."

"Why don't we get Luna?" Fred said with a sly grin. "She's always gotten a reaction out of him."

At the mention of Luna's name, Ron jerked as if he were about to run to the nearest closet and lock himself in. "L-Luna? W-Where?" He asked nervously.

"She's not here, Ron." Angelina said with a glare at Fred. "Come on over to the sofa. Gin, could you get him a glass of water?"

Ginny nodded and within a few moments returned and handed the glass to Ron.

"How are you feeling?" Angelina asked quietly. "Don't worry, that gag won't be used on you again." She looked at Ginny and mouthed: _You owe me five galleons._

Ginny frowned and took a seat in a chair by the fireplace.

Ron looked around nervously and looked down at his chest. "What's all this on my robes?"

"You were drooling like a madman, Ron." Fred said while trying to fight back a grin.

"Sorry we put you through that ... The gag was supposed to put your head in an occupied toilet, not in your worst nightmare." George said with an apologetic look.

Ron scowled at his twin brothers. "That's the last time." He seethed through his clenched teeth. "Next time you do that, I'll make sure that Mum knows what happened today. I'm tempted to tell her now."

Fred and George paled. "Fine by us!" They said in unison. They lived on their own, had their own shop, were out of school, but the one thing they still feared the most was an angry Molly Weasley.

"So, what's been happening?" Angelina asked as she settled back in the couch. She made sure that George couldn't sit next to her in retaliation to the prank they put Ron through. George huffed and sat on the floor in front of her and draped his arm over her lap.

"Well, I found out something interesting ..." Ron said after a moment.

"Which is ..." Fred prompted after a few minutes of silence.

Ron looked at Ginny who nodded slightly. "Well, it seems that Harry and Hermione have a thing for each other."

"Is that all?" Angelina said as she rolled her eyes. "Are they still beating around the bush?"

Ron blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Fred chuckled. "You are so daft sometimes, Ron. There's been a betting pool going on since you were in ... When was it, George?"

"I think it was second or third year?" His twin replied.

"_WHAT?!_" Ron jumped from his seat suddenly. "That long?"

Angelina smiled. "I guess you are pretty thick then aren't you?"

Ginny was somewhat surprised herself. "But he dated Cho and she dated Viktor."

"And if you noticed, nothing really happened with either of them." Fred put in with a grin.

"We actually tried to get them together during the Tri-Wizard tournament by feeding some anonymous information to Skeeter." George admitted with a smile. "We thought for sure they'd end up together at the Yule Ball."

"That was _YOU?!_" Angelina said with a sneer. "I thought I'd lost my bet!"

"You can't blame us for trying can you, love?" George said cheekily from the floor. "If they had gotten together, Fred would have won, but you and I still have a chance."

"Well, I've been trying ..." Ron was cut off when Ginny cleared her throat pointedly. "Ok, Gin and I just started on a plan to get them together."

"You have?" The other three said in unison as if they had rehearsed their response. This made Ron rather uncomfortable.

"Ok, now I'm officially weirded out." Ron said with a scared look on his face. "You've been hanging around these two way too much, Angelina."

She waved her hand dismissively at the comment. "Go on, what have you been doing?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, at first, I tried to get them into a romantic muggle movie at a cimena. But Cho Chang had to show up and kiss Harry in the middle of Quality Quidditch Supplies!" He finished with a sneer. "Her timing is _always_ screwing things up ... Anyway, Hermione saw her kiss him and ran off before she could see him turn Cho down. After I finally found her and calmed her down, there wasn't enough time to go to the next showing of the film and get Harry home in time."

"So, this time, we sent them secret admirer letters and enlisted Dean's help in forging the letters. Both of them know our handwriting so we needed some way to make it look like it _might_ be one or the other that had sent them. Dean was supposed to forge the letters with similar handwriting to Harry's and Hermione's and use his Aunts' owls to send them off." Ginny added conspiratorially.

"We've been waiting almost a week for any replies. Knowing those two, they either ignored them and threw them away, or are trying to figure out if it's Death Eaters that have sent them." Ron finished.

"Do either of you know what it's like to be in love?" Angelina asked skeptically.

Ron and Ginny looked at her sheepishly as their faces took on a pink tinge.

"I thought so. Well, if we're going to get this to work, I could always write the letters to Harry. I mean, I know him pretty well and I can imagine how Hermione might feel towards him." Her eyes took on a dreamy cast as she smiled at nothing in particular.

"Ok, hold on here." George brought her from her reverie. "I don't need you falling for Ickle Harry now."

Angelina laughed and kissed her fiancée lightly. "Don't worry, George, you aren't going to be replaced." George visibly relaxed.

"Hey, did you ever think to look at Mum's collection of love letters from Dad?" Fred asked suddenly. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet during the conversation. "They're under their bed in a shoebox."

Ginny looked at Ron with a bright smile. "Hey, Mum and Dad were really in a romantic phase before they got married."

"You mean they came out of it?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Ginny laughed. "Touché."

The clock chimed the hour and Ron looked hastily at its face. "Oh, we're going to be late if we don't get out of here now."

After a round of goodbyes, the two youngest Weasleys found themselves spinning through the Floo network towards the Burrow. They slid unceremoniously into the kitchen just as the clock ticked to dinnertime.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to pull yourselves away from there for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said with a huff. "Now go get cleaned up. Your father will be home in a few minutes."

They nodded and quickly changed and cleaned themselves of soot. Dinner went off without a hitch and within an hour or two they found themselves sitting in Ron's room with a large shoebox filled with many letters rolled neatly and tied with various colors of ribbon.

"Hey, this one is just after Dad's seventh year." Ron said with a grin.

"Wasn't Mum sixth year then?" Ginny looked at the rolled parchment quizzically as Ron nodded. He unrolled the letter and read it aloud so Ginny could hear.

_My Dearest Molly,  
I have been able to do nothing but think of you all day. Your scarlet locks and your sky-blue eyes haunt my waking dreams. I long to hold you in my arms when we meet in our special place tonight. I crave the touch of your smooth skin and the warmth of your breath as it steels the strength from my knees. My heart skips with each glance I send your way and I'm filled with a nervous warmth every time I see you glance in my direction.  
I can't wait to hold you in my arms once again,  
Your Loving Arthur_

Ginny's eyes were wide and Ron's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, were we just reading one of those muggle novels that you collect, Gin?" Ron said quietly as he stared at the letter in his hands.

"It could be." She said in a whisper. "Let's see what the others are like."

Ron fished around for a letter that was dated after their father had left Hogwarts. He quickly slid the ribbon off of the rolled parchment and revealed the text of the letter.

_My Dearest Molly,  
My heart aches at the distance we have to endure. I know I could easily apparate to Hogsmeade and visit you at the school, and believe me, I've found myself on the road to the gates on many occasions but I couldn't jeopardize your standing in school. Every night I stare at the ceiling with a vision of your entrancing face floating over mine and I find myself hoping that I'm not dreaming. When you said yes by the Shrieking Shack, my heart soared and I wish that I could have whisked you off to the minister then and there but I'm glad that we've waited. My love for you has grown leaps and bounds each and every day that we've been apart and I can barely contain my excitement that you'll be my wife in a few short months! I look forward to seeing you in your mother's dress as you come down that aisle and before we know it, we'll be on our way to Australia. I miss you terribly my, love, and I wait patiently for your reply.  
With undying love,  
Your Loving Arthur_

Ron shook his head. _I guess I've been going about this in the wrong way._ He thought glumly. "Gin, I don't think we should be sneaking around trying to get them together."

Ginny nodded mutely as she put the letters back into the shoebox.

"I better owl Angelina and let her know that this plan is a no-go." Ron looked at his hands then went to his desk and scribbled a hasty note telling her that the secret admirer plan was off. He tied the note to Pig's leg and sent the happy little bird off on his delivery. A few minutes later, a large, brown barn owl landed on the windowsill and offered its foot to Ron. The owl was gone after he retrieved the letter.

_Ron,  
Hey, mate, my aunts' owls came back without a reply, looks like the legendary Potter and Granger stubbornness won out on our plot. Sorry about that. I'll see you at Hogwarts! Have a great summer.  
Dean_

Ron crumpled up the letter and sighed. "Well, I had a feeling they wouldn't pay any attention to that." He looked at Ginny and smiled. "I guess we'll just have to force them to admit it, won't we?"

"I don't really feel like it'd be a good idea to force those two to do anything." Ginny said with a sigh. "Oh, well, I think I'm going to go to bed."

Ron smiled and handed the shoebox to his little sister. "Could you put that back?" He asked quietly.

The door opened and Arthur Weasley stood in the doorframe. "Ah, I figured you'd eventually find that." He said with a grin. "I can take it back, Pumpkin." He said with a smile.

"Dad, why do you insist on calling me Pumpkin when I'm almost fifteen?" Ginny chastised him while she rolled her eyes.

"You'll always be my little Pumpkin, Pumpkin." He said teasingly. Ginny rolled her eyes again but smiled despite herself. She gave the shoebox to her father and hugged him.

"Night, Dad." She said with a chuckle. "I think I know where Fred and George get their irritating habits."

Arthur laughed and kissed his daughter goodnight before she left the room. He turned after saying goodnight to Ron but stopped when his son spoke.

"Dad, you have a minute?" Ron asked quietly.

"Sure, Son, what is it?"

"Could you shut the door, it's ... um ... guy stuff." Ron said as a slight blush appeared on his face.

Arthur closed the door and sat next to Ron on his bed. "What's on your mind?" He asked then his face lit up with sudden understanding. He cleared his throat nervously. "I guess it's about time for that talk then, eh?" He began with a shaky voice. "Well, Ron, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they have certain urges ..."

"Dad, it's ok, I know about the birds and the bees." Ron said as he blushed profusely.

"Oh, ah, good then, right." Mr. Weasley stuttered. "Then ... um ... what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering when you knew you were in love with mum." Ron said hesitantly. "I mean, I sort of fancied Hermione since second year but after I found out that Harry and Hermione liked each other, I ... well ... I realized that I only had a crush on her. She's more a sister than anything else, really."

"Ah, after the letters, you got to wondering what it feels like to really be in love?" Arthur surmised.

Ron nodded. "I mean, I thought I really liked her, Dad. But then with our arguments and she's never really seemed that interested in me beyond friendship, then the letters you wrote to Mum ..."

His father laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Son." He said after a moment. "Love is different for everyone, Ron. With your mother and me, let me tell you, when I first met her I was scared to death of her. She followed me around like a lost puppy. Don't tell her that, she'd skin me alive!" He added as he blanched and looked at the door expecting his wife to barge in with a butcher's knife. "But after a while I realized that I wasn't afraid of her, in that way mind you, but of my feelings for her. I was dating a girl from Hufflepuff at the time, I don't even remember her name now, and I never paid attention to your mother. When I broke up with that girl, I suddenly noticed the strange behavior your mother was displaying. I tried my best to avoid her, but we were both in Gryffindor." He laughed at the memory.

"What made you change your mind about her?" Ron asked interestedly. _I never knew Dad was afraid of Mum like that!_

"Oh, I don't know. I think I finally saw her under a full moon." His eyes glazed over and a content smile spread across his face. "I never realized just how beautiful she was until that night." He snapped to and cleared his throat. "The rest, you know if you've read the letters and have been paying attention to the number of children in the family." Arthur laughed at the grimace his son displayed.

"I don't need those kinds of pictures in my head, Dad!" Ron bit back embarrassedly.

Arthur laughed again as he stood to leave the room. "Don't worry, Ron, you'll understand soon enough." He ruffled Ron's hair playfully. "Your mother wanted me to tell you to let Harry and Hermione know they can come over on Saturday. Dumbledore let us know that it's alright. We can pick Harry up at 10."

"But I still have another week of my dreamless sleep potion left." Ron said with a smile. "I can't believe they'll be here tomorrow!"

"Ah, well. As long as you take the potion for the last week, your mother and I feel it's alright for them to come over early."

Ron smiled and shot to his desk then remembered that he hadn't thanked his father. He crossed to him and hugged him quickly muttering "Thanks, Dad" before going back to his desk.

Arthur looked at his youngest son and smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Ron. Tell them your mother and I said hello and we're looking forward to having them over."

Ron smiled back as he pulled out his parchment and quills.

_Harry,  
Well, you're not going to believe this, but Dumbledore gave the word! We'll be picking you up tomorrow and Hermione's been invited to come over then as well! Mum and Dad say hello and they're looking forward to seeing you!  
Now, mate, I have to say that you need to tell Hermione how you feel about her while you can. With You-Know-Who around, you might not be able to tell her how much you like her. Don't be so stubborn that you miss the chance to tell her, Harry.  
Now that that's out of the way, I've been planning Quidditch plays since we got back from school and I'd like to see if we can get a pick-up game going to test them out! With any luck we can use some of them next term!  
Well, I have to write Hermione to let her know she can come over tomorrow. Send a reply back with Hedig that you got this and we'll be picking you up at 10:00 regardless what the muggles say!  
See you then,  
Ron_

He rolled the parchment hastily and pulled another sheaf from his stack.

_Hermione,  
Mum and Dad said you can come over tomorrow! Dumbledore said it was alright to bring Harry so we're going to pick him up at 10:00 whether those muggles like it or not! Mum and Dad say hello and they're looking forward to your stay.  
Now about Harry, I think you should tell him how you feel about him, Hermione. With You-Know-Who running around, there might not be a chance when you can tell him and it might be too late. Don't be so stubborn you miss the chance to tell him you like him, Hermione.  
Well, I've got to get some cleaning done so Harry can fit in the room, send a reply letting us know you've got the message, I'll have Pig wait for you.  
Hope to see you in the morning,  
Ron_

He rolled the letter quickly and looked up at the flutter of wings that heralded the return of Pigwidgeon. The bird seemed to be far more hyper than normal and Ron shook his head irritably.

"Don't tell me they gave you sugar!" Ron hissed as he grabbed the letters and walked to where Pig was currently hopping madly on the windowsill. "I'm going to kill Fred and George!"

Before he could make it across the room, Pig shot off in a random direction and buzzed Ron a few times. Ron looked at him with frustration and jumped to catch the hyper bird.

Pig didn't know what hit him. One minute he was flitting through the air on a sugar high, the next he was clutched in Ron's hand.

Ron had caught the little pest and then landed on a discarded shoe. In the span of a few seconds, he was sprawled on the floor with one hand wrapped around his owl and the other hand cushioning his fall. The letters had flown from his grasp and landed on the other side of the room.

"_BLAST IT, PIG!_" Ron scolded the owl. "How in the bloody hell can you be so hyper? Even when you're pumped with sugar?!" He cursed and collected the two letters.

"Here." He said tying the letters to each of Pigwidgeon's shaking legs. "Take the one on the _right_ to Harry then take the one on the _left_ to Hermione. Wait for Hermione to reply then you can come home." After the instructions Ron went to the window and unceremoniously threw the bird into the night. Pig seemed happy even though he was just scolded and shot off in a mad rush to deliver the new messages.

"That blasted bird is going to be the death of me." Ron muttered under his breath.

He spent the next hour cleaning his room and stopped only when there was a knock at his door. "Yes?" He asked as he threw a set of dirty robes into the hamper.

His door opened and Ginny came in, her hair was a mess and she wore a frown on her sleepy face. "Could you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Gin." Ron said absentmindedly. "I just thought I'd get a head start on cleaning the room for when Harry gets here.

"Why? I think Mum's going to put him in Percy's old room."

Ron stopped what he was doing. "I forgot all about that." He said with a chuckle. "I'm so used to him sharing my room when he visits." He slumped into his bed and stretched with a yawn.

"Looks like we've got his reply." Ginny said nonchalantly and pointed to the window where Hedwig was quietly looking around the room. She visibly relaxed when she didn't see Pigwidgeon and stuck her foot out for Ron.

"Thanks, Hedwig." Ron said with a smile. He gave her an owl treat and took the letter. Hedwig hooted happily and flew off into the night.

Ron sat down on his bed and Ginny sat next to him. "What'd he say?" She asked.

Ron unrolled the letter and read it quickly. His face went white then green in the span of a few seconds. "I don't believe it." He said stunned.

"What?" Ginny asked with concern.

Ron gulped and read the letter aloud.

_Ron,  
ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT HERMIONE LIKES ME?! AS MORE THAN A FRIEND?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I don't know what's going on, but it seems that Pig gave me her letter. Ron, tell me you didn't mention anything about my feelings for her in your letter to me! I'll see you in the morning, tell your parents to pick me up at 8:00 and we'll talk.  
Harry_

Ginny's face paled and turned suddenly as a hyper Pig soared into the room with a letter clutched in his claws. He dropped the letter and shot out into the night presumably to work off the sugar rush that still enveloped him. Ron groaned and picked up the letter from Hermione and opened it with shaking hands.

_Ron,  
HARRY LIKES ME?! AS IN MORE THAN A FRIEND?! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?! I can't believe Pigwidgeon gave me your letter to him. Oh, Ron, tell me, please tell me that you didn't say anything about my feelings for him in the letter you meant for me, please, please tell me you didn't ... I'm going to take the Knight Bus so I'll be there at 8:00 and we'll talk about this then.  
Hermione_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said despairingly as he fell onto his bed. He pulled his pillow over his head and let out a desperate moan. "They're going to kill me, I just know it ... I'm dead."

Ginny sighed and patted him on his back. "Don't worry, Ron, things will work out alright. It's scary how those two think alike, isn't it?" She mused as she left the room. "I'll let Mum and Dad know to pick Harry up at eight."

Ron groaned in response and didn't move from where he was. Ginny sighed and turned off the light before closing the door, leaving Ron to bask in his dread. It didn't take long for him to drift to sleep and he began to toss and turn.

* * *

_"Harry, look at how funny those brains look!" Ron pointed at the tank of floating gray matter and lifted his wand._

_"RON DON'T!" Harry shouted as he reached for the wand, but he was too slow._

_"ACCIO LUNA!" Ron bellowed and before he knew it, Luna Lovegood flew through the air from the other side of the room and landed in Ron's waiting arms. He looked into her eyes and realized that she didn't look surprised at all, instead she seemed to have enjoyed the flight through the air and she wrapped her arms around him in return._

_"Oh, Ronald!" She said breathlessly as their lips met and Ron felt an strange warmth and bolt of electricity shoot through his body at the contact. He didn't want to let her go for some reason and before he knew it they had parted and she gazed dreamily into his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Luna." He started but she cut him off with another kiss._

_"It's ok, Ronald." She said dreamily as a smile slid across her lips and she came in for another, more passionate kiss._

* * *

Ron woke with a start and found that he had been hugging his pillow and a corner of it was soaked with drool as he pulled it from his mouth. He sat up and thought for what seemed to be hours then slowly went to his desk. With only the light the moon provided, he pulled out a sheaf of parchment and picked up his quill. His hand moved across the page as if it was being controlled by a puppeteer.

_My Dearest Luna ..._


	7. It's Out There

CHAPTER SEVEN

It's Out There

This was the first time that Ron Weasley could recall ever dreading the arrival of his best friends at the Burrow for the final weeks of summer. Not only were Harry and Hermione discovering new levels to their relationship, and subsequently admitted them to Ron, but he had inadvertently broke his promise to both of them. Without realizing what he'd done, Ron had sent confidential letters to the wrong recipients. The resulting replies were enough to make him run for the hills and never return but with both of his best friends being a witch and wizard, they could find some way to track him down and kill him anyway.

There was, however, a light at the end of the tunnel. Ron's summer began with extraordinarily nasty nightmares every night since the battle he had taken part in at the Department of Mysteries. Whatever those brain-like creatures were they seemed to invading his dreams and causing him to loose massive amounts of sleep. With the help of Harry and his mother, he'd gotten help with dreamless sleep potions. But to Ron, this wasn't the bread and butter of his salvation. Over the course of his reoccurring nightmares a certain classmate of his was slowly taking over the show. The last time he'd dreamed of her, he found that he didn't want to let her go.

These newfound feelings could be attributed to the fatherly advice he'd recently received. Who knew that his father was desperately afraid of Ron's mother when they first met? Ron certainly knew the power she had over her family, but didn't know about this sordid past. After the talk with Arthur Weasley, Ron's dreams changed and he'd realized something. He was falling for the one girl that he was afraid of most. It wasn't Hermione Granger who he'd had a schoolboy crush on since his first year at Hogwarts, but a girl he'd just met the year previous: Luna Lovegood.

Ron sat on the edge of his bed re-reading the letter that he'd written. By the standards his father's letters to his mother the romance level was next to nothing. Granted, he'd just realized that he was falling for the girl and if his dreams were any indication, she had already fallen for him. Being as dense as he was about the feelings of others, at least without seeing them blatantly display their affections for one another in front of him or outright say what their feelings were, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't overstepping his bounds. After all, he'd only just met Luna, in the scheme of things, and he wasn't going to make the first move without being sure.

With a deep sigh, he looked once more at the letter. _Can't be too careful_. He thought with a shrug.

_My Dearest Luna,_

_I don't know what it is about you, but ever since we've met, I have to admit that you've frightened me. I didn't know exactly why until just recently. I know this may seem crazy but please hear me out before jumping to any conclusions?_

_I wanted you to know, first of all, that I've been having nightmares about those brain-creatures from the Department of Mysteries. They were really bad until after we ran into each other in the Leaky Cauldron. After that, they started to change. At first, you started to take the place of them, instead of their tentacles it was your arms and eventually, you supplanted them completely. After that happened, I have to admit that I've been able to deal with those dreams much better. Actually, I find that I look forward to them now._

_Luna, I know we've only known each other for a short time, as compared to how long I've known Harry anyway, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date sometime? If you don't want to, I'd fully understand. Well, I hope you're enjoying your summer and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Ron Weasley_

Ron blushed slightly as he finished the last paragraph. "I sound like a complete git." He said under his breath. He groaned and rolled the parchment into a neat cylinder before he could change his mind. With a gentle poke, he woke Pigwidgeon from some type of owl dream that the miniature bird was enjoying and whispered quietly. "Pig, I need you to deliver a letter before I change my mind."

At the words deliver and letter, Pig's eyes shot open. If owls could smile, Ron would have seen the brightest, widest, grin that had ever graced the face of an owl. All Ron could hear was a small, irritating bird twittering and hooting madly as it tried to take off on its delivery.

Ron was able to get the letter tied to the bird's trembling leg and after Pigwidgeon shot out the window he felt his stomach turn upside down. He looked at his clock and groaned miserably.

"I'd almost forgotten that they're going to be here in less than 8 hours ..." He groaned again and changed into a clean set of pajamas before he climbed into his bed. _With any luck, it will be Luna and not some throbbing, gray brain that I see tonight ..._ His worries forgotten, Ron quickly fell asleep.

Much to his pleasure, the Department of Mysteries was not the setting of this night's travels. He found himself sitting happily by the lake on the Hogwarts' grounds, the sun was just rising and a laughing Luna sat next to him. Ron smiled in his sleep and pulled his pillow to him in a strong hug and giggled goofily as he dreamed of the tickle fight he and Luna were having.

The night went by quietly and with a loud bang Ron fell out of his bed and onto the hard floor with a thud.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He looked around the room groggily and saw a sleeping owl lying halfway in its cage. The letter that was attached to his foot didn't fit through the bars and the exhausted owl decided to stop fighting and drop where it stood.

Ron chuckled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and untied the letter. "Pig, wake up! Get on your perch!" It was no use, the small bird was out like a light and no amount of nudging was going to wake it up.

Ron shook his head and yawned as he unrolled the letter.

_Ronald,_

_Your letter was an absolute surprise! I can't tell you how sorry I am that you were plagued with nightmares because of what happened. I can only say that I am deeply touched that I helped you, even in a small way, to get over them. I have noticed that you were a particularly skittish person, but I had no idea that you actually felt anything for me! It warms my heart to know that you would think enough of me to ask me on a date! I can only and always say yes, my dear Ronald. Whenever you're ready, owl me and I'll meet you wherever you'd like!_

_Love always,_

_Luna_

_PS: My summer was rather interesting! Dad and I went on a safari to find the red-breasted coodleboar but we were unsuccessful. We did, however enjoy a wonderful trip to __Australia__!_

The smile on Ron's face wiped away any worries that he may have had. All his troubles seemed to flow away from him as he read the letter over and over. The door to his room burst open, much to his chagrin, and Harry caught him doing a victory dance on top of his bed. Ron fell backwards and nearly tumbled out the window but was luckily saved by his best friend.

"Oh, I'm not going to let you get off that easy, Ron." Harry said through gritted teeth. "Tell me you didn't send a letter to Hermione telling me to talk to her ..." He wheeled around at the young woman who had just burst into the room.

"RON! You better have some answers! If you sent Harry a letter telling me how much I like him ..." Hermione stopped abruptly and her face immediately blushed the deepest shade of red that Ron had ever seen.

"Oh, H-Hi, Harry ..." She said nervously.

Harry matched Hermione's facial color perfectly. "H-Hi ..." He stammered in reply. He found the floor to be rather interesting suddenly. "S-So ..."

"So ..." Hermione replied with a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Well, now that it's out in the open, there's nothing to hide, now is there?" Ron said with all the cheerfulness he could muster. A little voice in the back of his head told him to run for all he had but the fear of his two best friends kept him rooted to the spot.

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another and wordlessly agreed to put this off until later. They turned back on Ron and he could barely hold himself together.

"Ron, tell me what happened." Harry said very evenly. Hermione joined him and accentuated the request with a glare that would have killed him.

"Well, it was an accident, really ..." He stammered quickly. "Pig was stuck in such a sugar high that I sort of dropped the letters and sent them to the wrong people by mistake ..." He laughed nervously but gulped when his two friends didn't seem to find his story funny.

Hermione looked at him strangely and he saw the reflection in her eyes change from that of unbridled fury to detective mode. "There's something fishy about all this." She said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "It's the truth! I accidentally mixed the letters up!"

Harry glared at him and Ron immediately got the hint. With a peep of fear he settled back in his chair and didn't say another word.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked quietly.

"About a week ago, I got a letter from a 'secret admirer.'" She explained quietly. "For a minute I thought it was from you, Harry ..."

"What?!" Harry looked at her incredulously. "I wouldn't send you a letter like that, especially with Death Eaters running around loose!"

Hermione nodded. "I know, but the handwriting was really familiar. It was almost as if someone forged your handwriting."

Something seemed to click with Harry. "Wait a minute ... I got one too. I thought it was from you but the T's and R's were a little off."

Ron blanched as his two friends turned their attention to him again. He gulped involuntarily and glanced towards his bedroom door.

"Oh, you're not getting away ..." Hermione said evenly as she closed the door.

"Did you bring Dean into this, Ron?" Harry asked in an equally even tone.

_Someone, ANYONE, send the killing curse my way and get it over with ..._ He thought desperately.

"I thought so." Hermione said with a scowl. "Ron, how could you do that to us?"

"Don't tell me that you got us all together that weekend to try and trick us as well?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron lowered his head and nodded quietly.

"Why? Didn't I ask you not to say anything?" Harry snapped out. "I wanted to think things through!"

"You needed to think things through?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry turned to her and winced at the hurt look on her face. "Hermione, not like that." He said quickly. "I've never had these kinds of feelings for anyone before and I wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining it." He admitted quietly.

Hermione seemed to brighten a little but saw the smirk on Ron's face and went to her previous mood. "Don't think you're getting out of this that easily, Ron!"

Ron sighed and stood up. "Listen, I know that you two didn't want me to tell how you felt about each other and consciously, I didn't." He said quietly. "But it's out there now and there's nothing anyone can do about it. It's about bloody time you two got over your insecurities and worked it out anyway." He felt his courage rising though he knew that sometime in the near future he'd get hexed to high heaven. "I've watched you two over the past two years and I didn't see it at first. But now that I know, it's been bloody obvious since Skeeter wrote those articles about the two of you."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

"Oh come off it, Harry." Ron said with a slight grin. "I've seen how you look at her and how her eyes light up when you're with her. Anyone around you two could tell! Look at Krum and Cho!"

At the mention of the Ravenclaw seeker, Hermione seemed to bristle a bit but with a glance at Harry she immediately seemed to calm down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed and ready for chores. I'm not sorry that you two found out because after I did, I couldn't think of a better person for either of you." Grabbing his clothes, Ron stormed out of his bedroom and shut the door before either of them could get another word in edgewise.

_WHEW!_ He felt his knees shaking from the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins and before he could be stopped in the hall by either of his best friends, he bolted to the bathroom and locked the door.

To Ron's amazement, there were no toilet flushing retaliations or any further argument out of Harry and Hermione. They'd actually gone for a walk to the makeshift Quidditch pitch on the top of the hill and were still gone when he'd finished de-gnoming the garden.

"So, how bad was it?" Ginny asked quietly from the door.

"They were mad, and they figured out that I asked for Dean's help, but after I told them off, I haven't heard a peep out of either of them."

"Well, only time will tell if they get together or not ..." Ginny said with a smile. "But I know something that you don't."

"What's that?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Hello, Ronald." A familiar dreamy voice said from behind him.

Ron jumped at the unexpected visitor but after he regained his senses he couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "H-Hi, Luna ..." He blushed and immediately looked to the ground. Ginny's jaw dropped to her chest and her eyes went wide in disbelief.

Luna blushed slightly at his reaction and smiled softly. "I don't live that far away so I thought it'd be a nice day to see when you wanted to go out."

Ginny was back on her heels in shock and when Ron noticed her reaction he let out a nervous laugh.

"I sort of asked Luna on a date ..." He stammered nervously. He looked to Luna and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Luna, but after what went on this morning, I forgot that you'd said yes ... I hope you're not mad."

Luna shook her head. "I talked to Harry and Hermione on the way over." She said matter-of-factly. "They were as surprised as Ginny when I told them you'd sent me a letter last night." She smiled faintly as she remembered the surprise she'd gotten. "They told me what happened and I can't say that I blame them for being upset."

Ron nodded. "It was an accident." He said under his breath. "But they needed to know and accident or not, they do now."

"Well, I guess we can forgive you." Harry said as he and Hermione made their way up the path to the house. They were holding hands and their cheeks were a little rosy.

Ron sighed in relief. "Look, I'm sorry ..."

"It's ok, Ron." Hermione said with a slight grin. "You'll get yours sooner or later."

Ron blanched and Harry shook his head. "Listen, why don't we get some lunch? It's been a pretty eventful morning and I haven't had much to eat since I ran out of the supplies you guys sent me."

"Harry, we need to get you out of that awful place." Hermione said in a huff as Harry guided her into the Burrow.

A smile slid across Ron's face as he watched his best friends disappear into the kitchen hand-in-hand and it grew even wider when he turned back to the girl who was humming next to him.

"Do you want to stay for lunch, Luna?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

The perpetual dreamy look finally left Luna's face and she smiled when he offered his hand to her. "I'd really like that, Ron." She said quietly.

_She didn't call me Ronald?_ He thought with shock.

"You do prefer Ron, don't you, Ronald?" She asked with a lopsided grin.

Ron laughed as he opened the door for the perplexing girl. "Ronald works just as well ..." He finally said with a wide smile. "But my close friends usually call me Ron."

Ron waited for his sister to come around and finally after she joined the others he closed the door quietly behind him. Laugher rang out from the kitchen of the Weasleys' house as lunch went on and as time always does when you're enjoying life to its fullest the afternoon raced along at a breakneck pace.


	8. Epilogue

CHAPTER EIGHT

Epilogue

"How do I look?" Ron asked nervously, turning from the full-length mirror to face Harry properly.

Harry smiled and nodded in encouragement. "Luna's going to be pleased." Harry said after an appraising look. "Those new dress robes look rather nice."

Ron beamed at his friend's response. "Fred and George got them for me as an early Christmas present." Ron said proudly. "I'm surprised they thought enough of me to save me from the ones I had to wear in fourth year!"

"Well, they seem to be spreading their wealth around quite a bit." Harry said with a  smirk. "They offered to buy me a dragon hide jacket like theirs the other day."

"You didn't take it?!" Ron asked incredulously. "Mate, those jackets are nice!"

"I like muggle clothes better." Harry said with a shrug as he finished fastening the toggles on his dress robes.

"Why?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Well, I guess if that's all you've ever known." He added with a shrug. Harry shook his head with a slight chuckle as he looked himself over in the mirror. "Was this a good idea?" He asked as he nervously patted at his unruly hair.

"Of course it was, mate!" Ron said with a smile. "Look, you've got Hermione and I've got Luna, we're all friends, why not a double date?"

"Have you ever been to a cinema before, Ron?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, but after talking with Dean and Seamus, I think it'll be fun!" Ron said with a smile.

"You do realize that the pictures do not talk back, right?"

"Of course I've been to a cimena!" Ron said in a huff. "I'm not that clueless, you know?"

Harry smirked and decided to leave his hair as it was, no amount of patting, brushing, coming, or gel was going to tame his unruly mess. "Who are our chaperones?"

"Tonks and Lupin." Ron said as he opened the door. "The girls are going to be a bit longer if fourth year was any indication. Tell me again why we're wearing robes to a muggle cinema?"

"Well," Harry said as they descended the stairs to the ground floor of the Burrow, "It's a medieval movie about wizards and dragons or dungeons and warriors. It's premiere night and most muggles dress the parts, we won't stick out."

"I'll never understand muggles." Ron said with a shake of his head. "Why do they only wear robes during movie premieres?"

"Because they need a way to escape from their daily lives, Ron." Hermione said from the stairs. Ron looked back with a comeback on the tip of his tongue, but stopped and smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"You look beautiful." Harry stammered as Hermione joined him in the sitting room.

Hermione smiled shyly and took his hand. "You look pretty good too." She said as her face began to blush.

Ron looked back to the stairway as Luna made her appearance. His jaw dropped when he saw her dressed somewhat normally. "Wow." He whispered as his girlfriend of the past week crossed the room gracefully to stand at his side.

"You look dashing, Ronald." She said in a dreamy, sing-song voice, completely ruining the vision of normalcy that Ron had just seen. He smiled when he realized that he didn't really care, it was her personality that drew him to her in the first place.

"Are you four ready to go?" Lupin asked with a smile from the kitchen. "We sent your mum to Diagon Alley, Ron, so you don't have to worry about her fussing over you."

_There is someone looking out for me!_ Ron thought as a wave of relief passed through him. "I'm ready... Are you guys?" He asked over his shoulder, letting his gaze fall on Luna as they each smiled and nodded in turn.

"Great! I've been looking forward to going to the cinema for a while now!" Tonks said as she stepped up next to Remus. Of all of them, she seemed to fit the role perfectly. Her hair was pink, she was wearing a T-shirt based on the movie, and a pair of old jeans which were a little worn at the knees.

"Why's she dressed like a muggle and not in robes like the rest of us?" Ron asked in a huff.

"Not everyone dresses up for premieres, Ron." Hermione said with a laugh. She tugged gently on Harry's arm and the couple left the room first. Ron and Luna took each other's hands and followed their friends. Tonks and Lupin brought up the rear and they all piled into an awaiting van.

Twenty minutes later, they stepped onto the curb in front of a long line of waiting moviegoers. Ron stared in amazement at the different costumes that were being worn. "Whoa, muggles are strange..." He whispered loud enough for the small group to hear.

Harry and Hermione snickered while Luna continued to stare dreamily at him. "They're just like us, Ronald." She said in a cheery voice. "The cinema is similar to Quidditch for them."

"Not quite like Quidditch, Luna." Harry said with a smile. "But close enough."

"I've got the tickets." Lupin said with a smile as he handed them out. "It looks like we have to go to the end of this line and wait for the next fifteen minutes."

Harry and Hermione took it in good stride as they walked to the end of the lengthy line. Ron mumbled and complained that it was turning out to be too much work to see a movie and Tonks smiled as they passed a small party that was happening towards the end of it.

"What are they going on about?" Ron asked sullenly. "You'd think they knew the outcome of this thing already..."

"That's a line party." Hermione said with a laugh. "They're just excited to see the movie and decided to have a get-together while they wait."

"It looks like fun." Luna said between hums of a particularly irritating wizarding song. "What's this movie about again?"

"It's supposed to have wizards and castles." Harry said with a laugh. "Oh, and a werewolf."

"This I have got to see!" Ron said with a laugh. "How awful do you think it'll be?"

"It's not awful, Ron." Hermione said impatiently. "The special effects are supposed to be top notch!"

"What are special effects?" Lupin asked with a grin as the line started to move.

"They use computers to make things that don't really exist." Harry whispered. "It's rather fun to watch."

"I'll get the popcorn when we get to the lobby." Tonks said with a smile. "Save me a seat!"

The line moved slowly at first, but just like a rope that was being dragged along, the slack was taken up and they soon found themselves sitting in a dark room with adverts plastered on the big screen. The lights dimmed after a bit and Ron smiled when he glanced to his right to see Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder. He almost jumped when Luna did the same and before he knew it, the film had begun.

"DON'T RUN THAT WAY! WEREWOLVES CAN SMELL YOU!" Ron shouted at the screen.

"Ron. For the last time: SHUT.UP!" Hermione hissed into his ear.

"Honestly, you'd think these people knew a small fact like that!" Ron whispered as he crossed his arms with a slight grunt. "And what's up with that couple? Can't they see they belong together? Why haven't they kissed yet?"

"Ron..." Hermione warned again. "Talk _after_ the film, _not_ during it!"

"I think I like their best friend, Ronald." Luna said in a barely audible whisper.

"That clueless dolt?!" Ron said gratingly. "I'm surprised that he's still around after that wolf nearly gnawed his leg off!"

"RON!" Everyone whispered harshly at the same time.

"Alright!" He whispered back angrily. "Give me the popcorn then!"

"You'll suck it all down in one gulp!" Harry whispered tersely.

"I'll hold it then." Hermione whispered as she pulled the bucket from Harry's lap. "That way we can all get to it." Harry smiled at her before looking back up to the screen. Ron grinned to himself as Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and watched her irritation leave her face.

Luna shivered by his side and Ron bent to her ear. "Are you cold?" He whispered. Luna nodded and a goofy smile spread across her face as Ron put his arm around her shoulders and covered her with his cloak. "Is that better? HEY!"

Everyone in Ron's immediate vicinity turned as one and hissed, "SHH!" before turning back to the screen.

"What's wrong, Ronald?" Luna asked as Harry and Hermione turned to their best friend.

"Someone threw this fish at me!" Ron hissed quietly. He turned to look behind him and an all too familiar smirk caught his attention several rows back. "I don't believe it!" Ron hissed as he slid down in his chair.

"What is it _now_?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"It's Malfoy!" He said deadpan. "The bloody git is going to get the hexing of a lifetime after we get out of here!"

"Nobody is hexing anybody." Lupin whispered. "Ron, be quiet, please. The movie is almost over and I'd like to see the end without being tossed out because you're disrupting the film."

"Fine!" Ron said quietly. He glared at the screen and looked on in confusion. _Wait, he's the bad guy! Why did they set him free?_ He looked to Luna to ask but was greeted with teary eyes. "Are you ok?" He whispered quietly in her ear. Luna nodded but didn't say a word; she just wiped the tears from her cheeks and continued watching the film.

The remainder went by quickly with Ron more confused then ever when the ending credits began to roll. "I don't get it." He said when Hermione began talking with Harry animatedly about what they obviously saw that Ron hadn't.

"It was very lovely." Luna said with a dreamy sigh. "I wonder why she hugged the other one instead of the one she obviously loves?"

"I don't think she realizes what her feelings are, Luna." Hermione said with a comforting smile. "That or they were trying to throw everyone from the real romance."

"But they were just kids!" Harry said with a laugh. "Sure, they might be starting to figure out their feelings... But I'm one to talk."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I hate to say it, but thanks to Ron, we don't have to wonder anymore."

Ron smiled. "I knew you would be thanking me one day!"

"You're still going to get yours when you least expect it, Ron." Harry said with an evil grin. "You won't know where, you won't know when, but you'll know when it happens."

"You're still on about that?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione's smile matched that of Harry's. "You did betray our trust, Ron." She said with a sickly sweet voice. "It's only proper that we exact our vengeance..."

"They do have a point, Ronald." Luna said as she stood with everyone else.

"You too?" Ron blurted in surprise.

"I'd be furious as well." Tonks said with an equally unpleasant grin etched on her face.

Ron turned back to Harry and Hermione, who were already making their way to the exit. "Restroom stop!" Harry called back as Tonks and Remus caught up with them.

"Aren't you coming, Ronald?" Luna asked as she began to walk towards the aisle. She turned around, waiting for his answer but had to cover her mouth.

"Why's it so drafty in here?" Ron asked as he stood to catch up with everyone.

"I think you need your cloak more than I do, Ronald." She said in a giggle.

"It is cold." He admitted as he reached for the offered cloak. His eyes went wide when he looked at his arm and then down to his Chudley Cannons boxers. "HARRY! HERMIONE!" He bellowed while pulling his cloak around him tightly. "I'm going to kill them!" He growled as Luna stifled her laughter.

"They did warn you, Ronald." She said with sing-song laughter, following the fuming redhead as he stormed out of the theatre. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them in the van, kissing each other happily.

"This isn't the last they've heard of this!" He growled under his breath as a new plan formed in his mind. "Ginny would be better helping me prank them than getting them together." He smiled and rubbed his hands together as a long, crooked smile spread across his face. He climbed into the van where he had been sitting before and began humming a tune.

"We did warn you, didn't we, Hermione?" Harry said with a mischievous grin as Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I deserved it..." Ron said with an overly cheerful smile.

"What song were you humming, Ronald?" Luna asked with interest. "It sounded rather familiar."

"It's a muggle song." Ron explained with a smile. "I don't know the name of it, but I do know some of the lyrics." He cleared his throat and thought for a moment before singing off-key. "You're a keen one, Mr. Grint. Your wit is very real. You're as cuddly as a kneazle, you're smarter than you feel, Mr. Grint. You've eaten bananas with an icecream seal!"

"_Honestly!_" Hermione said in a huff as she rolled her eyes and looked at Harry knowingly. "You've got the words all wrong, Ron, and it's _Mr. Grinch_, not _Mr. Grint_!"

Harry's laughter rang out as Tonks brought the van out into traffic. Ron smiled, despite himself, knowing that he'd gotten his best friends together and on a side note, had gotten Harry to laugh.

The conversation turned towards the movie. They all laughed when they got to the werewolf scene, Lupin saying that they got it all wrong. Harry laughed the hardest of them all, holding Hermione's hand in his the entire way back to the Burrow.

"We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Luna chimed in as Tonks and Remus dropped them off and drove away in the van.

"I've almost read through our books for this year." Hermione said with a smile. "Only three more chapters for Arithmancy and I'm finished!"

The two girls walked into the house, talking in hushed whispers with Harry and Ron following behind them.

"Your clothes should materialize in a few hours." Harry said with a chortle. "We didn't charm the cloak." He stopped and smiled at Ron. "I know it was a mistake, Ron." He said and Ron could see the happiness twinkling in his eyes which was a rare occurrence since the Department of Mysteries and Sirius' death. "But thanks for making it." With that, Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and left him on the front stoop.

Ron grinned proudly and followed after his friends. _Maybe I'll put the prank on hold for now..._ He thought to himself. _Nah..._

**A/N:** Wow, I'm on a role! Another fic finished and another short epilogue! Woe to the reader! :) I finished the Letters challenge with this last chapter and added a minor bit of the "Going to the Movies!" Challenge as well ;) Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
